Forever
by Redvines1595
Summary: The lines between good and evil are forever changed. Their darkest secrets will be told. Their deepest desires will come true. As their friends turn against them, all they have left to hold on to is each other. Will love prevail? Or will darkness over come them? Based on my YouTube series. Dramione.
1. Love Letters

Chapter One: Love Letters

It was dinner time at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the Great Hall was packed with students and teachers alike. Hermione Granger sat at the Gryffindor table with her friends Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. She wasn't paying attention to their conversation for she was deep in thought. _Who could have sent me that letter? I didn't recognize the handwriting…_

"Hermione… Hermione?" Ginny snapped her figures at her daydreaming friend. "Hermione!"

"What?" She snapped out of her thoughts.

"What's bothering you?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"You've been spacing out all day," Harry said. "What's wrong?"

"It's," she started, "well, um, someone sent me a letter…"

Ginny's eyes grew wide with excitement. "Was it a love letter?" She asked.

Hermione bit her lip. "Uh, yeah…"

"Who's it from?" Harry asked her.

"That's just it!" Hermione exclaimed. "I have no idea! They didn't sign their name… I don't recognize the handwriting either."

"Why don't you read it to us?" Ginny was practically begging Hermione to read it.

With a heavy sigh, Hermione pulled a crumpled up piece of paper from her pocket. She unfolded it, smoothed it out, and began to read:

* * *

_My dearest Hermione,_

_I honestly don't know how to put this into words, but I will do my best. Hermione. The truth is that I have liked you for quite some time now. I'm just sorry that it took me this long to say it. _

_I can't get you out of my head. You're in my dreams. I think about you more than I would like to admit._

_Hermione Granger… How I long to make you mine… And then I would be yours. You are the most beautiful girl in the school, maybe even the world. You are beautiful inside and out. However, I know that we could never possibly be together, but that doesn't mean that we can't try._

_Hermione, you are my forever. I am always yours._

* * *

"Aw!" Ginny exclaimed when Hermione had finished reading. "That was so sweet!"

"That's what worries me," Hermione replied.

Harry looked at his friend quizzically. "What do you mean, Hermione?"

"What if it's some kind of cruel joke?" She asked them. "Or worse, what if it's from Ron?"

"Why on earth would Ron send you a love letter?" Harry asked. "He's the one who broke up with you! And, besides, he's back with Lavender now."

"I know, Harry. I know…" Hermione sighed. "But what if this is his way of trying to get me back?"

"Speaking of Ronald," Ginny interrupted, "where is he? I haven't seen him all day!" Harry crossed his arms and awkwardly looked around the Great Hall. "Harry?"

"Well, um, it's sort of Lavender's birthday…"

The girls looked at each other; trying to figure out what Harry had meant. Then, it clicked. "Ew!" Ginny exclaimed. "That's disgusting!"

"Harry! We did not need to know that!" Hermione added.

Harry just shrugged. "She asked!" He smirked at his girlfriend. "And, with that, I doubt that letter is from Ron."

Ginny rolled her eyes at Harry. "Can I see the letter, Hermione?"

"Of course!" Hermione handed it over.

Ginny reread the letter a few times. She seemed to be analyzing it with amazing scrutiny. "Sorry, I don't recognize the handwriting either…" She gave the letter to Harry. "What about you?"

After just a quick glance at the letter, Harry said, "Actually, it does look familiar. I just can't remember who's it is… Sorry, Hermione."

Hermione let out a heavy sigh. "At least you tried. Thanks, guys… I should go work on that essay for Professor Slughorn now." She stood.

Harry rolled his eyes at her. "Hermione! That essay was just assigned today and it's not due until next week!"

She smiled at her friends. "Harry, I thought you knew me better than that!" Hermione waved good-bye to them as she left the Great Hall and started heading towards her favorite place in Hogwarts: the library.

As she turned around a corner, Hermione ran into something; dropping her books upon impact. "Hey! Watch where you're going, mudblood!" The voice of Draco Malfoy rang in her ears.

"Well, I'm sorry that my existence inconveniences you so much, Malfoy!" She snapped back.

"I suggest you watch that mouth of yours, Granger," he warned. "We wouldn't want you getting too bold now, would we?" He knelt down to pick up her fallen books. "Here," he said as he handed them to her. Then he pushed his way around her and went on his way.

Hermione was taken aback by Draco's actions. _Did he really just pick up my books for me?_ She asked herself._ No, I must have been hallucinating. Malfoy would never do something like that… Would he?_


	2. Distractions

Chapter Two: Distractions

"And then he picked up my books for me!" Hermione was in her dormitory, telling Ginny about the previous night's events.

"Hmm, that's odd," Ginny replied. "Maybe he's had a change of heart?"

"What do you mean, Gin?"

"Well, maybe he's changed for the better? Maybe he's not as bad as we think he is?"

"Ginny, this is Malfoy we're talking about. Draco Malfoy. Slytherin prince. Deatheater. Foul, loathsome, evil, little cockroach… He's been nothing but horrible to me since our first year!"

"Trust me, Hermione, I know. But what if he did change? Would you ever change your opinion of him?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, I don't know," Hermione sighed. "It would definitely take a very drastic change in him… Just don't tell Harry or Ron about it, okay?"

"Why not?"

"You know how they are," she answered. "They'll take any reason to beat the living daylights out of Malfoy…"

"So, they would beat him up because he picked up your books for you?" Ginny asked, confused.

"You never know."

Ginny laughs at her friend's remark. "Okay, I won't tell them."

Hermione smiled her thanks as she checked the time. "Sorry, Ginny. I have to return my books before the library closes."

"Okay. I'll see you later then?" She asked.

"You bet!" With that, she left Gryffindor Tower and started towards the library.

Hermione was almost there when she heard two voices. They were obviously fighting. "It's over, Pansy! I'm done with you!" She stopped at the sound of Draco Malfoy's voice.

"Please, Draco. Don't do this." Hermione recognized the voice of Pansy Parkinson as well.

"No!" Draco shouted. Hermione was surprised that he hadn't woken up the entire school yet. "I am so sick and tired of you! All you ever do is pout and whine when you don't get your way! Not to mention you cheated on me with Crabbe! Crabbe, of all people!"

It was hard to understand Pansy through all of her sobs. "Draco, baby, that was a long time ago-"

"Don't give me that bullshit!" Draco interrupted her. "I saw you two together last week!"

"I made a mistake!" Pansy cried. "It didn't mean anything! Crabbe means nothing to me! I love _you_, Draco."

"Well, I most certainly don't love you! I never have and I never will." His voice was cold.

"Don't say that, Draco. You don't mean that."

Hermione cautiously poked her head around the corner to get a glimpse at the situation. Pansy was standing with her back towards Hermione. Her body shook with her sobs. Draco was facing Pansy. Hermione couldn't tell if he had seen her or not.

"Yes, I do! I could never love you, Pansy! You know why? Because I'm in love with someone else!"

Pansy stopped her sobbing. "What?" She asked, confused. "What do you mean, you're in love with someone else? Did you cheat on me, Draco?"

Hermione could tell from the look on his face that he was surprised Pansy would even ask such a question. "No! Of course I didn't cheat on you!"

"Who is it then?" Pansy pressured him. "Millicent Bulstrode? She can't keep her eyes off you… Or do you play for the other team?"

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"It's Blaise, isn't it? You two have always been a little too close for comfort."

"What?" Draco's eyes grew wide. "No! I'm not gay!"

"Who is it, then, Draco?" She was not willing to give up without a fight.

"Why would I tell you?" He asked. "You are nothing to me."

Pansy gasped at his words. "You… You don't mean that." Hermione could barely hear her.

"Yes, I do! Stay away from me! I want nothing to do with you anymore!"

Pansy hiccupped, and ran right past Hermione, crying. She didn't even notice Hermione as she did.

Draco turned his back on Hermione's hiding place. "Show's over, Granger," he said. "I suggest you get back to your common room before you're caught out after hours." Without another word, he headed off down another hallway.

Hermione stepped out from around the corner and watched him walk away. _How did he know I was there?_ She asked herself. She shook the thought from her head and went back to Gryffindor Tower.

She entered the common room to see Harry, Ginny, and Ron waiting for her. "There you are!" Ginny jumped up from her spot next to Harry on the couch and handed an unopened envelope to Hermione. "This just came for you."

"Do you know who it's from?" Hermione asked as she opened the letter.

"I'm afraid not… They used one of the school's owls."

"Go on, Hermione," Harry said. "Read it!"

As Ginny went back to her spot next to Harry, Hermione took a seat between him and Ron. She then cleared her throat and began to read out loud.

* * *

_My Dearest Hermione,_

_I haven't been able to get you off my mind all day. I actually got a detention because of it. But don't worry. It's worth it. You're worth it. Don't ever change, Hermione._

_You are my forever. I am always yours._

* * *

"Well, well, well," Ron said, "it looks like someone's got a secret admirer."

Hermione turned to him. "It's not from you, is it?"

He raised a ginger eyebrow at her. "Why on earth would I send you a love letter? We've been over for a while now. I've moved on."

"I know, Ron," she sighed. "I'm sorry… I'm just worried that this is some kind of joke."

"Oh, come on, Hermione!" Harry exclaimed. "The poor bloke got a detention for you!"

"So he says…"

"Maybe you should write back and ask him to meet you somewhere?" Ginny suggested.

"Maybe…" Hermione said.

It wasn't until then that she realized she never did return her library books.


	3. Revelio

Chapter Three: Revelio

The Golden Trio was down by the lake, feeling the need for some fresh air. As they were relaxing on the soft green grass, they heard someone else approaching. "Hello, everyone," Ginny said as she sat down next to Harry. She wore jeans and a flowing white blouse. Her hair was up in a ballerina bun.

"Wow, Ginny," Harry said to her. "You look lovely."

"Harry, please," Ron cut in. "This is my sister you're talking about!"

"Oh, shut it, Ronald! And thanks, Harry," she said before leaning in to peck him gently on the cheek.

"You are very welcome," Harry smiled.

"Have you gotten any more letters, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Another one came about an hour ago," Hermione answered. She didn't seem to thrilled about it.

"Well?" Harry asked.

"What did it say?" Ron added.

"I swear," Ginny said, "you two are more into this than she is!"

Hermione laughed before saying, "I left it in the tower, but I can go get it quick."

"Okay!" Ginny exclaimed. "Hurry back!" Hermione stood up and headed towards the school.

After she was out of their sight, an unwelcome visitor stood above them. "Hello Potter… Weasleys…"

"Malfoy," Harry said in return.

"What?" Draco asked. "No Granger this evening?"

"She was smart enough to leave before you got here," Ron spat.

"Oh, come on, Weaslebee. Am I really that bad?"

Before a fight could even heat up, Ginny said, "Come on, guys. Let's go back."

Harry nodded and stood up, taking Ginny's hand as he did. Together they started to walk away but stopped when they realized Ron wasn't following suit. "Ron?"

"I'm coming, mate…" He stood up. "Good riddance, Malfoy." The three of them walked away.

Malfoy just shrugged. He didn't care if they left. He sat down next to a tree, taking a bite of a big, green apple as he did.

* * *

Hermione was just coming down the steps from her dormitory, entering the common room, when she saw Harry, Ginny, and Ron sitting on the couch. "I thought you were going to wait for me by the lake?"

"Malfoy came shortly after you left," Ginny said.

"What did he say?"

"Nothing much," Harry answered.

"Oh, enough about him. Read us the letter, Hermione!" Ginny was anxious to hear what it said.

Hermione took a deep breath and began to read to her friends:

* * *

_My Dearest Hermione,_

_I have made it my goal in life to do everything I possibly can to make you smile. So, here it goes… You are the most beautiful, kind, caring girl I have ever known. You deserve to be told that every day._

_Hermione, you are my forever. I am always yours._

* * *

"Well, it looked like he achieved his goal!" Ginny exclaimed.

"What do you mean, Ginny?" Hermione asked her.

"You can't stop smiling!"

"Oh my gosh, you're right! I didn't even notice!"

"Did you write a letter back to him?" Harry asked.

"No, I didn't… I should do that, though, before I forget." Hermione pulled out a quill and a piece of parchment from her bag. She sat down on the floor in front of the coffee table. "What should I say?"

"Just tell him that you want to meet him in person," Ron suggested, surprisingly.

* * *

Draco had just returned to the Slytherin common room when Blaise Zambini approached him. "Draco," he said, "this just came for you."

"Thank you, Blaise," he said as he took the letter from him.

Draco waited until he was alone in the common room to open and read the letter he had just received.

* * *

_To my secret admirer-_

_I just wanted to tell you that you most definitely achieved your goal. In fact, I'm still smiling as I write this. What you said in your last letter, all of them, actually, was very sweet and always brightens my day when I reread them._

_However, I would very much like to meet you in person. Could we, possibly, meet somewhere soon? You can choose when and where._

_Please write back soon._

_-Hermione Granger_

* * *

Draco crumpled up Hermione's letter and kicked the couch in frustration. He ran his hands through his platinum blonde hair. _What am I going to do?_


	4. Fireside Chat

Chapter Four: Fireside Chat

Draco Malfoy was in his dormitory, pacing back and forth as he reread Hermione's letter for the hundredth time. _What am I going to do?_ He asked himself. _It's been nearly a week and I still haven't answered her._

Then it hit him. He knew what he was going to do.

* * *

Hermione and Ginny were in the library, working on their homework with their friend, Luna Lovegood. "What's wrong, Hermione?" The Ravenclaw asked.

"What do you mean?" Hermione replied.

"All you've done since we got here is stare at a blank piece of parchment," Ginny said. "It's not like you to get writer's block."

"I know," she sighed. "It's just that I've been… thinking."

"Thinking about what?" Luna asked dreamily.

Ginny put down her quill. "He still hasn't written back yet, has he?"

"No," Hermione said downheartedly, "and I don't think he ever will."

"I'm sorry," Luna interjected, "but who are you talking about?"

"Hermione's got herself a secret admirer," Ginny said with a smirk.

"Oh, how exciting! Do you have any idea who it is?"

"I'm afraid not," Hermione answered. "He still hasn't replied to the letter that I sent him last week…"

"Hmm, that's odd… Maybe he's intimidated by you and that's why he hasn't written back yet?"

"Or maybe you're friends with him and he doesn't want to ruin your friendship?" Ginny added.

"I don't know," Hermione said. "I think I'm going to go back to the common room now. I'll see you two later." Ginny and Luna hollered their goodbyes as she walked away.

When she returned to Gryffindor Tower, Hermione went up to her dormitory to find a letter laying on her pillow and an owl sitting on the windowsill. She gave it a treat before it flew away. Hermione sat down on her bed and opened the envelope. She pulled out a piece of parchment to reveal one sentence written on it:

_Meet me in the common room at midnight._

The lack of a signature of some sort surprised Hermione. She shrugged as she hid the note under her pillow before heading back down to the common room. She took a seat on the couch next to Ron as Harry walked in. "Hey! Have either of you seen Ginny?"

"Sorry, mate," Ron said. "I haven't seen her since this morning."

"She was just in the library with Luna," Hermione told her friend. "If you hurry, you should be able to catch her before she leaves."

"Thanks, Hermione! See you later, guys!" Harry headed towards the portrait hole.

"Harry, you better not do anything to my sister!" Ron called after him.

"Don't worry, Ron," Hermione smiled. "He wouldn't do anything to Ginny that you wouldn't do to Lavender."

"Oh, like _that's_ comforting!"

"Ronald Weasley! What on earth have you and that girlfriend of yours been doing?!"

"Nothing!" Ron defended himself. "And that girlfriend of mine has a name, you know."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "Yes, Ron. I'm not an idiot."

"I never said you were!"

"You didn't have to."

Ron turned to look her right in the eyes. "Hermione Granger… You may be a right pain in the ass at times, but you are _not_ an idiot."

"Oh, thank you, Ronald. That makes me feel _loads_ better…"

"Hermione, what the bloody hell has gotten into you?!"

"You know what, Ronald?" Hermione stood up. "Why don't you go snog your girlfriend or something?!"

"Maybe I will!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Hermione stormed off, going back up to her dormitory. She changed into her pajamas and laid down on her bed. She pulled out the latest book she had started reading and started where she had left off. She was so enthralled in her book that she didn't realize how long she had been reading it. It was almost midnight when she finally put it down.

Hermione remembered her… appointment with her secret admirer and headed back down to the common room, hoping no one else would be down there. She sat down on the couch. There were still ten minutes until midnight. She waited for someone to come, dozing off as she did.

A loud crack from the fireplace woke her up. She peered into the flames, realizing that a face was forming. "Hello, Hermione." The face was distorted but the voice was so familiar.

"Hello…" She couldn't believe she was actually talking to her secret admirer.

"How are you this evening?"

"I would be better if I knew who you were…"

"Yeah, about that…"

"You're not going to tell me, are you?" Hermione asked as she knelt down in front of the fireplace.

"Hermione, you have to understand that we can never be together," he said. "It's much too dangerous."

"Why is it so dangerous?"

"I, uh," he struggled with his words. "I come from a strong pureblood family…"

"So?" Hermione raised an eyebrow. "That's not a good enough reason for you to hide your identity from me."

He laughed. "That's part of what I like about you, Hermione."

"What is?"

"You always manage to find a way to get the answers you're looking for." She smiled at his words.

"So, you'll tell me then?"

"Not tonight."

The smile faded from her face. "Why not?"

He hesitated for a moment. "I would rather tell you in person…"

"Oh, really?"

"Really."

"When and where?" Hermione asked him.

"How about Christmas Eve? At the masquerade ball?"

"Okay. Where do you want to meet?"

"In the astronomy tower at midnight?"

"I'll be there." The smile returned to her face.

"I'm looking forward to it," he said.

"Will I speak to you again before the ball?"

There was another pause. "Perhaps…"

"Please?" Hermione begged. "I barely made it through this week without one of your letters."

"I'll do my best."

"Thank you."

"You are very welcome, Hermione… I'm really sorry, but I have to be going now."

"Do you have to?" She asked. "I want to learn more about you…"

"Unfortunately, I do… We'll talk again soon, all right?"

"I'm looking forward to it."

"Goodbye, Hermione." The distorted image faded as the fire went out, only a few glowing embers remaining.

"Who were you talking to?" The sound of Ginny's voice startled Hermione.

"Ginny! Don't do that!" She scolded.

"Sorry… Who was it then?"

"My secret admirer…"

"Did you find out who he is?" Ginny asked anxiously.

"No, but I did arrange a meeting with him."

"Really? When?"

"On Christmas Eve at the masquerade ball!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Oh, Hermione, that's wonderful!" Ginny hugged her. "You must be so excited!"

Hermione simply smiled and said, "You have no idea."


	5. The Masquerade Ball

Chapter Five: The Masquerade Ball

It was the eve of Christmas Eve; the night before the masquerade ball; the night before Hermione would meet her secret admirer. The clock in the Gryffindor common room had just chimed, signifying that it was one o'clock in the morning. Hermione was sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace, talking to the distorted face in the fire that was her secret admirer.

"You at least have to tell me what house you're in," Hermione pleaded.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes!"

"Ugh, fine," he finally gave in. "I'm in Slytherin…"

Hermione smiled at his confession. "Well, you're nothing like the Slytherins I know," she assured him.

"What do you mean?"

"You haven't called me a mudblood once!" Her smile brightened.

"Do you know why people call you that?" He asked her.

"Um, because I'm a muggleborn?" She suggested.

"It's because they are trying to hide what they really think of you…"

"All right, what do they _really_ think of me, then?"

He laughed a little before speaking. "The girls are jealous of you."

"Why on earth would they be jealous of _me_?" Hermione asked him.

"Just look at you, Hermione! You're beautiful! You're the smartest girl in school and, on top of all that, you're the most amazing person I've ever met."

She looked down at the floor. "That's really sweet and all, but I don't think I'm any of those things…"

"Yes, you are, Hermione!

She didn't say anything for a while. Finally, she took a deep breath and said, "Thank you…"

"No problem… I'm sorry, Hermione, but I really have to get going now."

"But I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"In the astronomy tower at midnight," he said.

"I can't wait," she smiled.

"Me neither… Good night, Hermione."

"Good night." The red and orange flames died down and he was gone.

Hermione stood up, her knees cracking from sitting there so long. She walked up the stairs to her dormitory. To her surprise, Ginny was still awake. "Are you nervous for tomorrow?" Ginny asked her.

"A little," she admitted. "He told me what house he's in…"

"And?" Hermione could tell that her friend was much more interested in this than she was.

"He's in Slytherin…"

"What?" Ginny's jaw dropped. When she had recovered from her shock, she said, "Hermione, you can't seriously still be thinking of meeting him tomorrow. It's probably a trick!"

"I don't think it is, Ginny…"

"Why not? You haven't actually started to like him, have you?" Hermione bit her lip, not responding to Ginny's question. "Hermione! He's a Slytherin!

"You think I don't know that, Ginny?!"

Before she could respond, there was a knock at the door. Ginny opened it to find Harry standing outside. "You two do realize that people are trying to sleep, right?"

"But, Harry," Ginny whined, "Hermione's secret admirer is a Slytherin!"

"What?! Hermione, you're not still going to meet him tomorrow, are you?"

"I am, Harry," Hermione answered firmly. "And neither of you are going to stop me."

"Hermione, he's a Slytherin," Harry tried to reason with her.

"And you're a Gryffindor," she countered. "So what?"

"You know what, Hermione?" Ginny asked. "Go and meet him tomorrow night! But don't come running to me when you get hurt." With that, she stormed out of the dormitory, heading down to the common room.

"Hermione," Harry said, "at least take me to meet him. It could be a trap."

"Harry, you, of all people, know very well that I can take care of myself."

"I know," he sighed. "I'm just worried about you…"

"I know…"

"Just be careful, will you?"

"I always am," she assured him.

"Okay. I'm going to go check on Ginny… Night, Hermione."

"Night…" After Harry had left, Hermione laid down on her bed and attempted to get some sleep. She heard Ginny come back in after a while, but didn't say anything. She didn't get any sleep that night.

* * *

Harry, Ginny, and Ron were in the common room along with Lavender Brown; waiting for Hermione. It was the night of the masquerade ball. They were all ready to go. The boys were wearing their most formal dress robes, while the girls wore dresses. Ginny wore a maroon dress that fell just below her knees; the bejeweled bodice glittered in the light of the fire. Lavender, on the other hand, wore a puffy-sleeved, black and white polka dotted dress with big purple shoes. Ron would never say it out loud, but it was the most hideous dress he had ever seen.

Lavender, as clueless as she was, asked, "Are we all ready to go, then?"

"We're still waiting on Hermione," Harry answered her.

"Of course we are…"

"What's that supposed to mean, Lav?" Ron asked.

"You and Harry never let us leave until Hermione arrives," she pouted.

"Well, we can't just leave without her," he said.

"Why not, Won-Won? She can get to the Great Hall on her own."

"I know she can, but that's not the point!"

Harry came to Ron's aid. "Lavender, she's our friend. It would be very rude to leave without her."

"If she was our 'friend' she wouldn't keep us waiting!" Ginny was obviously still upset about her fight with Hermione from the night before.

"Whoa!" Ron was surprised by his sister's remark. "Where did that come from? I thought you two were best friends?"

"We were…"

"What happened?"

"Hey, guys!" Hermione had entered the common room at last. "Sorry I'm late! I lost track of time."

It took all the boys had to not let their jaws drop. Yes, she looked good at the Yule Ball during their fourth year, but now? She looked amazing! Her navy blue gown went all the way down to the floor so you were just barely able to see her silver shoes. Her hair hung at her shoulders in delicate curls.

Harry shook his head, refocusing on the situation. "Hermione, it's fine."

"Yeah," Ron added. "Don't worry about it."

"Can we go now, Won-Won?" Lavender begged.

"Absolutely! Everyone ready?"

They all pulled on their simple black masks. ""Yup," Lavender said. "Let's go!"

As everyone is heading out the portrait hole, Harry pulled Hermione aside. "Can I talk to you?"

"Of course," she replied. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to warn you about Ginny…"

A look of confusion fell across Hermione's face. "Why?"

"She's still pretty upset about your argument last night," he shrugged.

"Really?" She sounded somewhat surprised.

"Yeah. Just watch yourself around her, okay?"

"Don't worry. I will." She turned back towards the portrait hole.

"And, Hermione?"

She stopped and faced him again. "Yes, Harry?"

"Can I at least walk you to the astronomy tower tonight?"

Hermione sighed, knowing this was a battle she could not win. "If you must…"

"Shall we meet here about fifteen minutes before midnight, then?" Harry asked her.

"Yes, Harry! Can we go now?" She was anxious to get this ball done and over with so she could finally meet her secret admirer.

"All right," Harry gave in.

Smiling, they went out the portrait hole and caught up with their friends before entering the Great Hall. It was packed. Round tables were set up towards the doors. A stage was set up at the other end of the room. The music played by The Weird Sisters was so loud that you couldn't hear what someone was saying even if they were right next to you. Between the tables and the stage was the dance floor. Hundreds of Hogwarts students were busy dancing the night away. The five of them quickly found the rest of their friends and reserved a couple tables before joining in the dancing.

After a few hours of exuberant dancing, Hermione a seat next to Luna at one of their tables to catch her breath. "Tired, Hermione?"

"Oh my gosh, yes!" Hermione replied. "Why haven't you been dancing?"

"Oh, I'm a horrible dancer…" She looked down at her feet.

"Come on, you can't be that bad. I mean, look at Ron!" She gestured towards her friend out on the dance floor. He was, in fact, a really bad dancer. He kept flailing his arms and kicking his feet.

Luna laughed at the example. "Good point… Maybe I'll ask Neville to dance with me?"

Hermione smiled. "Go for it!"

Luna got up from her seat and went to go find Neville. Hermione watched her friends as they danced some more. She checked the time, wondering if it was too early for her to leave yet. It was 11:30. She decided that was good enough. She left the Great Hall and headed back to Gryffindor Tower.

Hermione walked through the portrait hole just in time to see Harry kissing Ginny good night. "Good night, Harry," Ginny said to him after pulling away.

"Good night, Ginny… I love you."

A broad smile lit up Ginny's face. "I love you, too." Then she turned and went up the stairs to her dormitory.

When she was gone, Harry turned around to see Hermione standing behind him. "Do you still want to walk me to the astronomy tower?" She asked him.

"You're not getting out of it that easily." They left the common room and started on their way.

They were about halfway there when Hermione asked, "Was that the first time you told her?"

"Told who what?" Harry was confused by her question.

"Was that the first time that you told Ginny you love her?" She reiterated.

"You heard that?" His cheeks glowed red. Hermione nodded. Harry didn't say anything for a moment. "Yes… It was the first time I told her…"

"Aw! Harry!"

"Shut up… We're here," he said. "Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

"Harry, I'll be fine!"

"I know, I know… Can I at least stay to walk you back?"

"Harry!" She exclaimed.

"All right! I'm leaving," he gave in. "Just be careful, okay?"

"Don't worry, Harry. I will."

"Okay… Bye, Hermione." He turned and walked back the way they came.

Hermione took a deep breath, summoning up all of her courage. She pulled open the door and ascended up the steps of the astronomy tower. It was dark, the only light came from the full moon. "Hello?" She called out into the darkness. "Is anyone here?"

"Hermione?" He walked out from around a stone pillar She couldn't see who he was until he stepped out into the silver moonlight.

"Malfoy?!"


	6. Not-So-Secret-Admirer

Chapter Six: Not-So-Secret Admirer

Hermione turned back to leave the astronomy tower. "Hermione, wait!" Draco called after her. "Please, don't go!"

"I can't believe it!" She exclaimed. "They were right! How could I have been so stupid?!"

"Hermione, please let me explain…"

"What is there to explain, Malfoy?! All you've done this whole time is mess with me!"

Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him, forcing her to look at him. "Hermione, you have to understand that I meant every single word I said to you; every word I wrote to you. Everything! No one put me up to it. It was all me! The _real_ me, that is. I hate myself for all of the horrible things that I've said and done to you… Please, Hermione… Forgive me?"

Hermione freed herself from his grip and held out her arm, showing him the word that Bellatrix Lestrange had carved into her skin: mudblood. "Do you see this, Malfoy?" She asked him. "This is a constant reminder of what people like you really think of me… You can't change the past."

As she turned to walk away, Draco grabbed her hand again. This time, however, he pulled her closer to him; close enough that her could lean down and gently kiss her soft lips. Hermione was taken off guard; a slew of emotions swelling up inside of her. She returned the kiss.

It took her a moment to realize what she was doing, finally pulling away from him when she did. Draco still had his hands on her waist and Hermione's hands had found his shirt, gripping it tightly. They stared at each other, not completely sure of what had just occurred. "Hermione, I-"

"Don't say anything," Hermione said as she pulled away from him and finally left the astronomy tower.

Hermione headed back to Gryffindor Tower; her head swimming with various thoughts and questions. When she arrived at the portrait hole, she shook them from her mind and entered the common room. Harry and Ron were sitting on the couch, seeming to be waiting for her. "Well, it's about time you got back," Harry said. "I was beginning to worry."

"Harry, I told you I would be fine," Hermione replied. Harry just shook his head at her.

"So," Ron started, "are you going to tell us who it was or not?"

Hermione panicked, not wanting them to know who it was; not wanting them to know what had happened. "Um, there was no one there," she lied. "I waited, but no one ever came, so I left."

"He must have chickened out at the last second."

"You must be disappointed," Harry added.

"No," she said. "Not really. I'll just arrange another meeting with him…"

"Will you _please_ take someone with you next time?" Harry pleaded.

"I'll think about it… I'd better be going to bed now. Night, guys!"

The boys each said, "Good night," as she walked up the stairs to her dormitory. Hermione took off her gown and changed into her pajamas. She laid down on her bed, pulled the covers up to her chin, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Hermione?" She turned to see Draco walking out into the silver light of the moon.

"Don't say anything," she heard herself whisper. Then, a little louder, she said, "You can't change the past."

These words and scenes kept repeating themselves over and over again until someone shouted, "HERMIONE!"

* * *

She screamed as she sat bolt upright in bed, a pillow hitting her face as she did. "Cut it out, will you?" Ginny said, angrily. "Some of us are trying to sleep!"

Hermione laid back down. _It was only a dream_, she told herself. She took a deep breath, trying to clear her mind. _Why can't I get him out of my head? It was just one kiss, that's all… Of course! It all makes sense now! This explains why he picked my books up for me that day… And I'll bet he wanted me to watch him break up with Parkinson! But, then again, he was so sweet in his letters… Oh my gosh! Am I falling for Draco Malfoy?_


	7. How We Feel

Chapter Seven: How We Feel

Hermione was in her first hour potions class. Professor Slughorn had just finished explaining to the class what potion they would be brewing and what it's properties were. "This potion will be brewed in pairs," the professor said. "Hmm, let me see… Potter with Weasley… Thomas with Finnegan. Brown with Patil. Crabbe with Goyle. Zambini with Parkinson. Granger with Malfoy… Mr. Longbottom, I will be helping you. Now, get to work everyone!"

Hermione was in shock. _How could he pair me with Malfoy?!_ Reluctantly, she made her way over to the station at which Draco was waiting for her. "Hello, Granger," he said.

"Malfoy…"

Draco looked over his shoulder to make sure that no one was paying any attention to them. "I'm really sorry about the other night," he said.

"Don't worry about it," she said, to his surprise.

"What?" He didn't think he heard her right.

"I've had time to think things over… to get my thoughts straight."

"And?"

"Meet me back in the astronomy tower at midnight."

Draco smiled a little. "I'll be there."

"Good," Hermione said. "Now slice those rat tails."

* * *

Fifteen minutes to midnight, Hermione made her way down the stairs to the Gryffindor common room. She was almost to the portrait hole when Harry said, "Where do you think you're going at this hour?"

"Harry!" She exclaimed. "Don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"I'm sorry, but you're the one sneaking around."

"I, uh, left my potions book on one of the benches in the hallway and I need it for my essay…"

"Can't you get it in the morning? Go get some sleep," Harry told her.

"I can't sleep…"

Harry sighed, defeated. "Fine. "But at least take this with you." He tossed her his invisibility cloak. _He must have just gotten back from somewhere_, Hermione thought to herself.

"Thanks, Harry."

"Just be careful, okay?"

"Do you have any idea how many times you've said that to me in the last month?"

"A lot," he answered simply.

"And what do I always tell you?"

"That you can take care of yourself?"

"Exactly."

* * *

Hermione entered the astronomy tower, taking off Harry's invisibility cloak as she did. "Hermione?" Draco asked as he stepped into view. "Is that you?"

"Who else would it be?"

He tried to hide his slight smile. "What did you want to tell me?"

"Well, um… How should I put this?" She was struggling with her words. "We, um, we may not be able to change the past, but we _can_ change the future."

Draco was confused by her philosophical statement. "What do you mean?"

Hermione didn't need words to tell him what she meant. She leaned in and kissed him, just as he had done on the night of the masquerade ball. Draco, pleasantly surprised by her actions, returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. In response to his touch, she put her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his platinum blonde hair.

Hermione pulled away, breathing heavily, and rested her forehead against his. "I want to be with you… Draco."

"Really?" He asked.

"Really."

He smiled at her confession, but it quickly faded when reality hit him. "What will your friends say?"

"They don't have to know," she answered. "What about your friends?"

"They don't have to know either."

"They would never forgive us if they did."

"I know," Draco admitted.

"I told Ginny that you're a Slytherin… She hates me now because I agreed to meet you."

"I almost told Blaise once. Instead of your name, I said Pansy's. That's the only reason I dated her."

How did you know that I was there?" Hermione asked him. "When you broke up with her?"

"I saw you hiding around the corner… I was actually glad that you were there."

"Why?"

Draco smiled. "I wanted to give you a hint as to who wrote you those letters… We should probably be going," he said. "It's getting late."

"Yeah. I suppose you're right…"

"I'll see you in potions tomorrow?"

"Of course."

Draco leaned in and gave her a soft peck on the cheek. "I can't wait." As much as he didn't want to, Draco let go of Hermione and began to walk away.

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

Hermione smiled at him. "Good night."

"Good night, Hermione." He turned at left the tower.

Hermione waited a few moments before leaving. As she left the tower, she heard a commotion coming from around the corner. "You stay away from her, Malfoy!" She instantly recognized the sound of Harry's voice.

Or you'll wish you were dead!" Ron added.

Hermione rushed around the corner to find Draco on the floor, his nosing bleeding profusely. Harry and Ron were standing over him, wands pointed at his chest. "Harry! Ron! What on earth are you doing?!"

"Hermione, are you all right?" Harry asked her.

"Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine!" Hermione exclaimed. "What did you do to him?"

"Don't bother, Granger," Malfoy said as he stood up, bracing himself against the wall. "Why would I want help from a filthy little mudblood like you?!"

"You take that back, Malfoy!" Ron aimed his wand at Draco's throat.

"Stop it! All of you! Do you want to get yourselves expelled?" Hermione asked them.

Harry and Ron said nothing. "My father will be hearing about this!" And, with that, Draco walked away.

When he was out of earshot, Hermione asked. "What is wrong with you two?!"

"You weren't back yet, so I pulled out the Marauder's Map and saw that you were with _him_!" Harry explained.

"And you beat him up for no reason?!"

"Wait," Ron said. "You mean he didn't do anything to you?"

"No, Ronald, he didn't do anything to me!"

"Then what the heck were you doing with him?" Harry asked her.

"We were talking about our potions assignment! Professor Slughorn made us partners, remember?"

"Oh, yeah!" Ron exclaimed. "I remember."

"Are you sure there's nothing going on between you and Malfoy?" Harry looked at her quizzically.

"Of course there's nothing going on between Malfoy and me! How could you ask such a question?!"

"Sorry, Hermione… You're right. I should have known better."

"Can we go back to the common room now?" Ron asked.

Harry and Hermione laughed at their friend's question. They nodded and then the three of them went on their way.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione and Draco were at their station in potions class. They were nearly finished with their potion when she said, "I'm sorry for what Harry and Ron did to you last night… Are you okay?"

Yeah, I'm fine," Draco replied. "I'm sorry for what I said to you."

"Don't be… But are you absolutely sure you're all right?"

"Yes, Hermione! Why did they go after me anyways?"

"They saw us together on the Marauder's Map…"

"I see…"

"Well, it looks like it's going to be harder for us to keep this away from our friends than we thought," Hermione said.

"That's okay." Draco shot her a sly smile. "I like a challenge.


	8. Almost

Chapter Eight: Almost

Draco Malfoy had just returned to the Slytherin common room after meeting Hermione in the astronomy tower. Blaise wanted to talk to him about something, so they decided to meet there. "Well, it's about time you got here," Blaise said. "Where the bloody hell have you been?!"

"I, uh, was in the library," Draco lied.

Blaise raised an eyebrow at him. "Since when do you go to the library?"

"I had to look something up, okay? What's wrong with that?!" His voice escalated.

"Nothing! I was just wondering."

Draco sighed exasperatedly. "What did you want to talk to me about, then?"

"Pansy…" Blaise answered simply.

"What about her?"

"She's been miserable since you broke up with her."

Blaise's comment didn't even phase him. "So?"

"So, you can't just date a girl for a year and then tell her that you never even liked her in the first place!"

"But it's true!" Draco exclaimed. "I never liked Pansy!"

"But you told me that you did!"

"I lied, okay?!"

"Why?" Blaise asked as he sat down on the couch behind him.

Draco stayed standing and said quietly, "Because I like someone else…"

"Why didn't you just tell me in the first place?"

He hesitated, not sure if he really wanted to tell Blaise the truth about Hermione. How would he take it? Draco, a pureblood Slytherin, dating a Gryffindor mudblood. Most people would never approve. "She's not in Slytherin…" He said finally.

"So?" Blaise asked. "I dated Cho Chang!"

Draco laughed a little. "I still can't believe you actually dated her."

"Neither can I," he replied. "So, what house is she in?"

The smiled faded from Draco's face. "She's in Gryffindor…"

"What?" Blaise laughed. "Please tell me you're joking." Draco's face remained stoic. When Blaise realized that his friend wasn't messing around, he asked, "You haven't told her, have you?" Still, Draco remained still; answering the question with his silence. "Draco, what have you done?!"

* * *

Hermione Granger was on her way back from the library to Gryffindor Tower. As she turned the corner, she could faintly hear the soft whimpers of someone crying. She followed the sound to one of the alcoves and found Lavender Brown crying. "Lavender," Hermione asked. "What's wrong?"

"Why do you care?!" Lavender yelled back at her. "You've finally gotten what you wanted!"

Hermione was taken aback by her statement. "What are you talking about?"

Lavender stood up to face her. Her tear-streaked cheeks were red with anger. "He broke up with me!" She exclaimed. "Again! And it's all your fault!"

"What? How is this _my_ fault?!" Now they were both yelling.

"He obviously broke up with me because he's still in love with you!" Lavender had started to cry again.

Hermione laughed at Lavender's response. "You have got to be joking! I'm with someone else who isn't even in Gryffindor!"

"What?" Lavender was confused. "Who?"

Hermione, finally realizing what she had just admitted, said, "That is none of your business!" With that, she left Lavender to cry herself a river and went on her way.

She entered the Gryffindor common room to find Harry and Ron playing a game of Wizard's Chess. Ron, of course, was winning. Harry looked up just as she entered the room. "Hello, Hermione."

"Hey, Harry," she replied before turning to Ron. "So, Ronald, I hear you're still in love with me."

Harry raised an eyebrow at his red-haired friend. Ron tried to hide his panic as he asked, "Where did you hear that?"

"I ran into Lavender on my way back from the library," Hermione answered matter-of-factly.

Harry smirked. "So _that's_ why you broke up with her!"

"Oh, like you didn't know!" Hermione turned on him.

"I didn't…"

"Cut the crap, Harry! You and Ron tell each other everything!" Her voice was full of antagonism and annoyance.

"Hermione," Ron said at last. "He didn't know."

"Of course, he didn't," she said sarcastically. "I'm going to bed." Hermione left the boys to their game and went up to her dormitory to wait for everyone else to go to bed.

It was after midnight when she finally dared to go downstairs to the common room. Hermione sat down in front of the fireplace and waited. All she wanted was to hear his voice.

Finally, Draco's face began to appear in the flames. Instead of greeting the Gryffindor, he asked, "What's wrong?"

"How could you tell?" She replied.

"You're upset."

Hermione smiled a little. "You know me too well."

Draco laughed. She loved to hear him laugh, especially since it was such a rare sound. "That's my job, isn't it?" His smile was replaced by a look of concern. "What's bothering you?"

She chewed on the inside of her cheek. "Ron broke up with Lavender…"

"So?"

"He broke up with her because he's still in love with me," she sighed.

"Oh…"

"Yeah…"

After a moment's pause, Draco asked, "You're not still in love with him, are you?"

"No!" Hermione exclaimed. "Of course not!"

"Sorry," he said. "I know you don't… I shouldn't have asked."

"Draco, don't worry about it… I probably would have asked you the same thing."

There was more silence. Neither of them knew what to say next. "I told Blaise," Draco admitted.

"You what?" Hermione was shocked.

"I didn't tell him everything. Just that I'm dating a girl from Gryffindor."

"I told Lavender that I'm dating someone from a different house…" She admitted as well.

"So, I guess we're even?" Draco asked.

"Something like that, I suppose… How did Blaise take it?"

"He freaked out and then lectured me for an hour about how people from Gryffindor are not worthy of being with a Slytherin," he answered her. "Nothing too serious." Draco winked at her.

"Do you think he'll tell your father?"

"I doubt it… What about Brown?"

"I walked away before she could respond," Hermione replied. "She might tell Ron in an attempt to get him back."

"Well, I'm sure we can handle that."

"I know we can," she said. "I should be going, though. It's late."

"Do you have to?" Draco pleaded with her.

"Unfortunately. I'm exhausted."

Draco sighed, defeated. "All right, then… Good night, Hermione. You are my forever."

"Good night, Draco."


	9. Secrets

Chapter Nine: Secrets

Hermione entered the Great Hall the next morning and took a seat at the Gryffindor table across from Harry and Ron. "Good morning," she said to them.

"Good morning," they replied in unison.

She took a deep breath, "Look," she started, "I'm sorry about what I said last night…"

"Don't worry about it, Hermione," Harry said.

"Yeah," Ron pitched in. "I probably would have acted the same way.

She furrowed her eyebrows and looked down at her empty plate. "I just don't know what got into me."

"Maybe it's your undying love for that new boyfriend of yours," Harry smirked.

"What?" Hermione was taken aback.

"Lavender told us that you have a boyfriend from a different house," Ron clarified.

"Who is he, then?" Harry asked curiously.

Hermione bit her lip, not sure how to answer him. She couldn't just tell her friends that she was dating Draco Malfoy! They would kill her! And then they would kill him!

Ron's voice broke her train of thought. "Will you at least tell us what house he's in?"

"Well," she said. She figured it wouldn't hurt to tell them. "He's in Slytherin…"

"Did you finally meet your secret admirer?" Harry asked. "Is it him?"

Hermione simply nodded before Ron asked her, "Who is he, then?"

"I can't tell you," she sighed.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"Because I promised him that I wouldn't tell anyone."

"But, Hermione!" Ron whined. "We're your best friends!"

"Your point?" She asked as she raised an eyebrow at him. "He's not even telling his own friends!"

"Why not? Is he embarrassed that he's dating a Gryffindor?"

"You know what, Ronald?!" Hermione stood up leaving her hands flat on the table. "I didn't come here to be interrogated!" She glanced up just long enough to see Draco leaving the Great Hall. "I'm going to the library." She, too, left the Great Hall, following Draco.

Being careful not to get too close to him, Hermione followed Draco all the way up to the astronomy tower. She let him enter first, just in case anyone was watching. She waited a few moments before climbing up the stairs.

When she reaches the top, Hermione finds Draco standing there, facing her. He finally approaches her and takes her hands in his. "What's wrong, Hermione?" He asks her.

"Lavender told Harry and Ron about us…" Her voice was a barely audible whisper.

Draco swore under his breath. "Do they know it's me?"

"No," Hermione replied. "I got out of there before I could tell them on accident."

"Hermione," he said, "are you sure we should keep our relationship a secret?"

"I don't want to," she sighed. "I just don't know what my friends would do to you if they found out… Ginny already hates me, so who knows what they'll think?"

"And, as much as I hate to say it, my father would never approve of you." Draco looked up at the clock on the wall. "I should probably be going. Don't want to be late for Professor Binns."

"Okay," Hermione whispered.

"Goodbye, Hermione. You are my forever."

"I never get tired of hearing you say that."

Draco leaned in and gently kissed her smiling lips, then he turned to leave and go to his next class. Hermione waited a bit before going to her own class.


	10. Exposed

Chapter Ten: Exposed

Hermione was in the library, sharing a table with Ginny of all people. There were no other open seats except for the ones at Ginny's table, so she just sat there, not making eye contact. That all changed when Luna joined them, however. "Hello, ladies," she said. "How is everyone?"

"I'm great, thanks," Ginny replied. "And you?"

"I'm fine as well… Hermione?"

"I'm all right," Hermione answered.

"What's wrong, Hermione?"

"Has your Slytherin boyfriend finally broken up with you?" Ginny hissed.

"Of course not!" Hermione exclaimed. Madam Pince shot her a death glare.

"That's too bad."

"What has gotten into you two?!" Luna whispered. "You two used to be best friends and now you're acting like you can't stand each other!"

"Ask her," Ginny said, pointing at Hermione with the end of her quill.

"But I didn't do anything wrong!" Hermione countered.

"How on earth could you date a Slytherin?!" Ginny exclaimed, but still not bringing her voice above a whisper. "Just the thought of it makes me want to vomit!"

"You hypocrite! You almost dated Blaise Zambini!"

"That's just it: almost."

"Stop it, you two!" Luna intervened. "Just stop! And for the record, not all Slytherins are bad, you know."

"Oh, so you're taking her side now, are you?" Ginny asked. "You know, for all I care, you two can be eaten by the giant squid!" She stood up from the table, gathered her things, and left the library.

"Thanks for trying, Luna," Hermione sighed.

"Don't worry about it, Hermione," the whimsical blonde said. "I'm sure she'll come around eventually." She, too, left the library.

Hermione could sense that someone was watching her. She looked around the library until she locked eyes with Draco. "We need to talk," he silently mouthed to her.

"What's wrong?" She mouthed back to him.

He shrugged, barely noticeably. "Not sure yet."

Hermione nodded and mouthed, "Five minutes." Draco nodded back to her and left the library. Hermione packed up her things and made her way up to the astronomy tower.

She dropped her books and papers just inside the door before going up the stairs. "Draco," she said when she saw him, "what's wrong?"

He stood leaning over the balcony's barrier, looking out at the black lake. He didn't turn to face her. "Pansy knows…"

"What do you mean she knows?" Her voice was full of worry as she approached the white-haired boy, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"She knows about us, Hermione."

"How?"

"She followed us here this morning. I'm sorry, Hermione." He was too ashamed to even look at her.

"It's not your fault," she said soothingly. "It was only a matter of time before someone found out."

"You don't understand!" Draco's voice echoed through the tower. "She's probably going to go straight to my father!"

"Draco." Hermione reached up to turn his face towards hers. She looked into his steel grey eyes and said, "We're in this together. You and me. We'll get through this."

"I know… I'm just worried about what my father might do to you."

"I can handle myself."

"I know you can," he sighed. "It's just that… if something happened to you, I don't know if I would be able to forgive myself."

"Draco, nothing is going to happen to me."

"I know. It's just… I love you, Hermione…"

Hermione didn't know how to react to his confession. "Really?"

"With all my heart…"

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. She looked up into his beautiful grey eyes before tilting her head and gently pressing her lips to his. Draco eagerly returned the kiss, deepening it, and wrapping his arms around Hermione's waist.

He finally pulled away, resting his forehead on hers. "I love you, Hermione Granger."

"And I love you, Draco Malfoy."

They leaned in again, kissing each other with more and more passion. Hermione ran her hands through his silver-blonde hair as Draco pulled her even closer to him, not wanting to let go.

They didn't hear the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs until it was too late. "Hermione! What the bloody hell are you doing?!" Draco and Hermione pulled apart to see Harry Potter staring at them in horror.


	11. Truth Be Told

Chapter Eleven: Truth Be Told

Hermione and Draco instantly separate from each other; looks of shock plastered on their faces. "Harry!" Hermione exclaimed.

Harry stalked straight up to Draco and threw a punch at his face, knocking him to the ground and making him hit his head. "You stay away from her, Malfoy!"

Hermione reaches for Harry's arm. "Harry, stop! Leave him alone!"

He shook her off. "Why, Hermione? Of all the Slytherins, why did it have to be him?"

"Harry, please." Tears formed in her deep brown eyes. "Just listen to me!"

"Why the hell should I listen to you?!" He shouted. "You lied to us, Hermione!"

"I didn't lie! I would never lie to you or Ron."

Harry shook his head in frustration. "Ginny was right… I can't believe I didn't listen to her." He turned and went back down the stairs without another word, leaving the astronomy tower.

Hermione kneels down on the floor next to Draco, cradling his head in her lap. "Are you all right?" She whispers to him as tears gently roll down her cheeks.

"Yeah," Draco coughed, "I'm fine."

"No, you're not. You're bleeding." Hermione gently wipes the blood off the corner of his mouth with her sleeve. Then she ran her hands through his silky blonde hair. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For this… For what Harry did to you… I should have been more careful."

Draco reached up to take her hand. "Hermione, this is not your fault."

"Then why does is feel like it's my fault?"

Draco, struggling the whole way, sat up to face her. "Hermione, you are not responsible for anything your friends say or do."

"But… he hurt you."

He cupped her cheek in his hand. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine."

They sat there like that for a while, not needing words to fill the silence. They were glad to just be with each other.

"Draco?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"Yes?"

"What are we going to do?" Worry was evident in her eyes.

"I don't know yet. But we'll get through this… We'll think of something," he assured her.

"I sure hope so…"

After making sure that Draco would be able to get back to the dungeons on his own, Hermione left the astronomy tower and headed back to her own dormitory. She rounded the corner only to hear the nasally voice of the one person she really didn't want to talk to. "Hey, mudblood!"

Hermione stopped and turned around to face her. "What do you want, Parkinson?"

Pansy walked straight up to the Gryffindor and slapped her across the face, leaving a bright red handprint. "Stay away from Draco! He deserves so much more than a filthy little mudblood like you!" With that, she turned and stalked away, her butt twitching as she walked.

"Hermione?" Luna stepped out from around the corner. "Are you all right?"

Hermione reached up to touch the tender skin where Pansy had struck her. "I'll be fine, thanks."

"Why did she do that?" Luna asked. "And why would she tell you to stay away from Malfoy?"

"They didn't tell you yet, did they?"

"Tell me what?"

"Well, I guess it's better that I tell you than them." Hermione took a deep breath. "I'm dating Draco Malfoy."

"I knew it!" Luna squealed.

"How?"

"Well, I already knew that you were dating a Slytherin and was just the one that seemed to make the most sense."

"And you don't hate me for it?" Hermione questioned nervously.

"Why would I hate you?"

Hermione looked down at the ground. "Harry and Ginny do. And it's only a matter of time before the rest of the school finds out."

"I'm sure they'll come around once they see how happy you are with him," Luna replied cheerfully.

"I don't know, Luna…"

* * *

Draco had finally entered the Slytherin common room only to be ambushed by one Blaise Zambini. "Of all the Gryffindors, did it have to be Mudblood Granger?!" "Don't you dare call her that!" Draco warned.

"So, it is true. For a second, I thought Pansy was just messing with me again."

"Is that all you came here for?" Draco asked. "To yell at me?"

"I had to know if the rumors were true," Blaise answered. "Your father is going to kill you."

"I know…"

"Just tell me one thing: why Granger?"

Draco looked Blaise straight in the eyes and said with confidence, "Because I love her."

Blaise let out a pretentious sigh. "You understand that we can't be friends anymore, right?"

"I do."

"Good. Take care of yourself Draco."

"You as well."

* * *

There was a knock at the door of Malfoy Manor. Narcissa Malfoy pulled it open to reveal an unexpected visitor. "Pansy, dear! What a pleasant surprise!"

"Hello, Mrs. Malfoy," Pansy said sweetly. "Is your husband home?"

"He is. Would you like to speak with him?"

"Yes, please," she smiled.

Narcissa welcomed the young Slytherin into her home and led her to her husband's study. "Lucius," she said, "you have a visitor.

Lucius Malfoy looked up from his issue of the Daily Prophet. "Ah, Miss Parkinson! To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"It's your son, actually," Pansy replied.

He waved at his wife, telling her to leave them. She did as she was told. "What about Draco?"

"There's something you need to know."

"Go on!" He was growing impatient. "Spit it out!"

"He has a new girlfriend," she smirked deviously.

"Your point?"

"He's dating that disgusting Gryffindor mudblood, Hermione Granger!"

Lucius's eyes grew wide. "What?!"

* * *

**I just wanted to thank you all for the amazing reviews and for putting up with my excessive cliffhangers (heehee). The next chapter is coming soon! In the meantime, go eat some redvines... you deserve it! :)**


	12. Home

Chapter Twelve: Home

Hermione entered the astronomy tower. She climbed up the stairs to see Draco standing on the balcony. She wasn't even at the top of the stairs yet when he said, "My father has asked me to come home for the weekend."

"Are you going to?" Hermione asked as she approached the balcony.

"I don't think I have much of a choice."

"Do you think he knows?"

Hermione finally stood next to him, but Draco would not make eye contact. "I know he does," he said. "Pansy has been telling everyone about us."

"Please don't go," she pleaded with him. "I don't want him to hurt you."

"He won't hurt me."

"Draco, please…"

Draco turned his head to look at her. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I have to go."

"Just promise me you'll be careful."

"I will. I promise," he said as he took her hands in his. "Are you going to be all right here by yourself?"

"Luna will keep me out of trouble," Hermione smiled sadly.

"That's good."

"When do you leave?"

"Early tomorrow morning," Draco sighed.

"So I won't be able to see you again before you leave?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea… My father is coming to get me."

"I suppose you're right," Hermione said as she looked down at her black shoes.

"We should probably be getting back soon…"

"Can't we just stay here forever?"

Draco pulled her into his arms, embracing her. "I wish everything were that easy. How are they treating you back in Gryffindor?"

"No one talks to me anymore," Hermione replied sadly.

"And by 'no one' you mean Harry and Ron?"

"Ginny as well…"

"Don't worry," he said as he kissed her on the top of her head. "They'll learn to understand."

"How do you know?"

"Just trust me."

Hermione looked up into his silver grey eyes. "I do trust you."

Draco smiled. "And that's all that matters."

* * *

Draco had woken up early the next morning in order to meet his father in Hogsmeade. They were scheduled to meet at the Three Broomsticks at seven o'clock. Draco arrived with five minutes to spare.

He sat down at an empty booth and waited for his father to show up, not that he was looking forward to it. Five minutes past, then ten. There was still no sign of his father.

A woman wearing an emerald green cloak entered the inn. Draco stood up when he realized who she was. "There you are, Draco, darling!" The woman said.

"Mum?" He asked, confused. "What are you doing here? I thought father was picking me up?"

"Something came up at the ministry."

"Of course," Draco muttered under his breath.

"Are you ready to go, darling?" Narcissa asked her son.

"I suppose so… Why did father even want me to come home in the first place?"

"Because we missed you!"

"Mum, don't lie to me," he said fiercely. "He talked to Pansy, didn't he?"

"She paid us a visit," she said nervously, sensing Draco's anger.

"What did she say?"

"She wanted to speak to your father."

"About?"

"I don't know, Draco, but we really should be going now."

"Fine," he sighed. The two of them left the Three Broomsticks and disapparated.

* * *

Hermione had just returned to the Gryffindor common room after a rather lonely breakfast. She was planning on going up to her dormitory to start her Transfiguration essay, but then she saw Ron sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace. She walked over and sat down next to him. "Please talk to me," she begged.

"Why should I talk to you?" Ron snapped at her.

"Because you're one of my best friends."

Ron stood up. "Well, maybe you should have thought about that before you went around snogging Malfoy behind our backs!"

Hermione stood up as well, trying to stop him from walking away. "Ron, please! You don't understand!"

"No, _you_ don't understand!" Ron shouted at her. "I loved you, Hermione! And then I found out that you were with _him_!"

"How do you think I felt when you were with Lavender?! I can't believe that you actually went back to her!" People were starting to file into the common room and the sound of Ron and Hermione's fighting.

"Well, at least she's a Gryffindor!"

"What do houses have to do with this? You can't hate someone just because they're in a different house than you!"

"It's not what house he's in," Ron said, "it's what he's done to us in the past. What he's done to _you_ in the past."

"Well, at least I can learn to forgive," Hermione countered.

"Maybe I don't need your forgiveness!"

"Maybe I wasn't talking about you!"

"Shove off, Hermione," Ron said.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Hermione stormed off, pushing her way past the spectators so she could get up the stairs to her dormitory. She threw herself down on her bed, burying her face in her pillow, and began to cry herself to sleep.

It was a little after midnight when Hermione woke up. She remembered her date with Draco and made her way back down to the common room after climbing out of bed. The common room was empty, so she sat down on the couch and waited for Draco's image to form in the flames. She struggled to stay awake.

"Hey." Hermione opened her eyes to see Draco's face in the fireplace.

"Hey.'

"What's wrong now?" Draco smiled worriedly.

"I talked to Ron," Hermione said simply.

"What did he say?"

"We didn't talk so much as shout at each other…"

"I'm guessing that it didn't go very well."

"You guessed right," Hermione sighed. "How are thing at home?"

"Not too bad," Draco replied.

"Has he hurt you?"

"No, Hermione. I'm fine."

"I believe you. I'm just worried, that's all," she said.

"That's funny," he smiled at her. "I was worrying about you."

"Why would you be worrying about me?"

"Well, I can't exactly be there for you, to protect you, from here, can I?"

"I suppose not." Hermione smiled back at him.

Draco turned his head, as if listening to someone else. "I'm sorry, Hermione, but I have to go now. Mum's yelling at me."

"Okay," she replied downheartedly. "I love you."

"I love you too, Hermione. You are my forever." The fire went out and he was gone.


	13. Stay Away

Chapter Thirteen: Stay Away

Hermione was in the astronomy tower. It had been a long weekend without Draco there and she was so looking forward to seeing him again. She turned around at the sound of someone coming up the stairs. "Draco?" She asked out loud. "Is that you?"

Draco came into view with a big smile plastered on his face. "Who else would it be?"

Hermione ran up to him and practically leaped into his arms. "Draco, I was so worried about y- What happened to your face?"

Draco turned his head, trying to hide it from her. "It's nothing."

"No, it's not. Let me see it."

"Hermione, I'm fine. Really!"

Hermione reaches up, putting her hand on his cheek, and turned his face towards her. She gasped at the sight of his black eye. "Your father did this, didn't he?" She whispered.

"Hermione-"

"Didn't he?" She asked louder this time.

Draco hesitated, not wanting to admit the truth. "Yes."

"I knew something like this would happen," Hermione sobbed as tears rolled down her cheeks. Draco embraced her in his arms trying to comfort her. "I shouldn't have let you go…"

"Hermione, it's not your fault," he said soothingly. "We knew something like this would happen eventually."

"B-but he h-hurt y-you," she stammered.

"It could be much worse."

"Don't say things like that."

"I'm sorry, Hermione." He tightened his embrace.

"Please don't go back there," she pleaded.

"I won't. I promise." Draco leaned down and gently kissed her on the forehead before making his way down to her lips. "We'll get through this. I know we will."

* * *

Hermione was in the Great Hall eating her breakfast all by herself. She was in the middle of reading her Ancient Runes textbook when one of the school's owls landed on the seat next to her. The owl dropped a letter in front of her. Hermione picked it up and opened it as it flew away. It read:

_Hermione,_

_Meet me by the lake in one hour. I will be waiting for you._

_-Draco_

After reading it, Hermione placed the letter back inside its envelope. _That's odd_, she thought to herself. _He didn't use his usual signature… It must be rather important._

An hour later, Hermione was down by the lake, waiting for Draco. She sat down on a big rock and continued reading her Ancient Runes textbook. She heard a twig snap. "Draco?" She asked.

"I see you got my message." Pansy Parkinson stepped out from behind a large oak tree.

"Pansy?! What do you want?" Hermione was shocked.

The Slytherin smiled evilly. "There's someone that I would like you to meet, Granger."

"Actually," Lucius Malfoy said as he approached the two girls, "Miss Granger and I have already met." He set his cane down, leaning it against the tree.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy," Hermione said fearlessly.

"Pansy," he said. "Leave us." He waved his hand at her, dismissing her.

"Yes, sir." Pansy left, but not without shooting Hermione a death glare.

"What do you want from me?" Hermione asked Draco's father after Pansy had left.

"I want you to stay away from my son, you filthy mudblood!" Lucius replied with disgust.

"Why should I?"

"Because, if you don't, the Dark Lord will kill him."

"What are you talking about?" She asked in confusion. "Voldemort is dead."

"That may be true, but his followers are far from it!"

"And you would actually let them kill your son?"

"It is out of my control," Lucius said, not seeming to care about his son's life.

Hermione looked the man in the eyes and said, "I can't leave Draco."

"Then you condemn him to death." Lucius picked up his cane and turned to leave after he had scoffed at Hermione.

"Wait!" She said. The man stopped and turned to face her again. "I- I'll do it," she stuttered.

"A wise choice, Miss Granger."

"Just make sure that nothing happens to him. Please?"

"Of course." He held his head high in triumph as he walked away, leaving Hermione to realize just exactly what she had agreed to.


	14. Forever Ends

Chapter Fourteen: Forever Ends

Hermione laid in her bed, staring up at the blank ceiling. _I can't do this. I just can't_, she thought. _I love him too much… But if I don't, they'll kill him. I don't think I would be able to live with myself if anything happened to him. _"What am I going to do?" She asked out loud.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked her.

"Nothing," she replied. "Sorry."

"Whatever." Ginny left the dormitory.

Hermione decided that she should probably get it over with before she could back out and get him killed. That and she had to get to class. She, too, left the dormitory and made her way through the common room and out the portrait hole. She walked down the corridor, avoiding eye contact with the rest of the students.

Someone grabbed her hand and pulled her to the side. "Hello, Love," Draco said to her.

"Hey," she managed to smile back, weakly.

"What's wrong?"

"There's something I need to talk to you about." The warning bell rang. "Can we meet up tonight? In the astronomy tower?"

"Yeah, of course… Is everything all right?" Draco asked, concerned.

"I think so…"

"Okay. I'll see you tonight, then." He kissed her on the cheek, not caring who saw. "I love you." Then he went off to class.

Hermione went to her own class. Every single one of her classes that day seemed to go by at a snail's pace. She dreaded what was to come that night. When her classes were over, she went into the Great Hall for dinner. She picked at her food, barely eating anything.

Hermione looked across the room to the Slytherin table. Draco was looking at her. He motioned towards the door before getting up and leaving. A few minutes later, Hermione followed him.

When she finally arrived at the astronomy tower, she took a deep breath before entering. Hermione pulled open the door and walked in, climbing up the stairs. Draco was standing there, waiting for her.

"Hermione," he said. "What's wrong?" She stared down at the floor, not answering him. "Hermione, please talk to me. You're scaring me." Still, she stayed silent. "Say something!"

"I don't want to be with you anymore," she said sternly.

Draco laughed. "What are you talking about?"

"I don't want to be with you anymore. I'm breaking up with you."

"Hermione, this isn't funny. Stop messing around."

"I'm not messing around, Draco!" Hermione shouted at him. "I'm serious!"

"No, you're not, Hermione. Come on." He reached for her hand but she pulled away from him.

"Damn it, Draco!" She was annoyed by his ignorance. "Why won't you listen to me?! I don't want to be with you anymore!"

Draco took a step back. He looked as though she had just slapped him. "You're really breaking up with me, aren't you?"

"Obviously," Hermione said monotonously.

"But why?"

"Do I honestly need a reason?"

"Yes."

"My friends are more important to me than a doomed relationship," she said coldly.

"You really think our relationship is doomed?" Draco asked her quietly.

"Yes."

"Do you even love me?"

"No."

He took another step forward, closing the gap between them. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me."

Hermione didn't think she would be able to do it. She was never very good at lying. "I don't love you. I never have and I never will."

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not."

Draco took her hand. This time she didn't pull away. "Hermione, please don't do this."

"It's too late, Draco." She hoped he hadn't noticed the slight waver in her voice.

"It's never too late," he replied.

That sounded like something straight out of a cheesy romance novel

, Hermione thought to herself. She pulled away from his grasp. "Goodbye, Draco." She turned and went back down the stairs, leaving the tower.

"I'll always love you, Hermione," he said as she walked away. "Forever."

Hermione failed to hold back her tears as she made her way to Gryffindor Tower. She gave the password to the Fat Lady and went up to her dormitory, ignoring everyone else in the common room as she walked by. She threw herself down on her bed and cried.

"What's wrong with you?" Ginny asked her from the opposite side of the room.

"Never mind," Hermione said. "Go away."

"What? Did your boyfriend finally break up with you or something?"

"I said go away!" Hermione sobbed.

"You know, I can't say that I'm surprised-"

"I broke up with him, okay?!" Hermione yelled at her. "Are you happy now?!"

"Wow," Ginny said simply. "I'm impressed."

"Please, Ginny. Leave me alone."

"Fine." Ginny got up from her bed and left the dormitory.

Hermione cried into her pillow for hours. If she felt this bad, she couldn't imagine how Draco was feeling. But, in the morning, she knew that she would have to go on like nothing had ever happened. She would have to pretend that she wasn't still in love with Draco Malfoy.


	15. Return

Chapter Fifteen: Return

"Hello, Hermione!"

Hermione Granger looked up from her plate of food to see Harry Potter taking the seat across from her at the Gryffindor table in the Greta Hall. "Um… Hi?"

Ron sat down beside her. "What's wrong?" He laughed.

"Nothing. I just…" A look of confusion rested on her face. "I thought that you two weren't talking to me anymore."

Harry scooped some scrambled eggs onto his plate. "We're just glad to have you back, that's all."

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows. "What are you talking about? You turned on me, not the other way around."

"Hermione," Ron said, his mouth full of half-chewed toast. "You were dating _Malfoy_! What did you expect us to do?"

"Oh, I don't know… Be happy for me for once?"

Harry sighed. "Okay, I admit that we weren't very nice about it, but you have to realize that it's _Malfoy_!

"You point?" She raised an eyebrow at them.

"He's been nothing but horrible to you since first year!" Ron busted out.

"People change…" Hermione said simply.

Harry spoke up before Ron could say anything else. "Can we just forget this ever happened and go on with our lives?"

"Please."

"Good," Ron said. "Now that we've gotten that out of the way," he turned to Hermione, "could you help me with my transfiguration essay?"

Hermione took a sip of her water. "If by 'help' you mean 'do it for you,' then no."

"Please, Hermione? I'm desperate!"

She threw her head back and sighed loudly. "When is it due?"

"Tomorrow," he said.

"Tomorrow?! Honestly, Ronald!"

"Sorry! I've been busy…"

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "Of course, you have."

* * *

Hermione pulled a piece of parchment from her bag and neatly set it down on her table. She was in the library, working on the essay that Ron had neglected.

"Hey, Hermione."

She didn't look up from the parchment. "Hello, Ginny."

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked her.

"I'm doing your idiot brother's homework for him, why?"

Ginny sat down in the chair across from Hermione. "Just wanted to make sure that you weren't doing anything important…"

Hermione looked up at the red-haired girl. "Okay?"

"Hermione," she sighed. "I'm really sorry for the way I've been acting lately. I wasn't really mad at you for dating a Slytherin… I was mad because you weren't dating Ron."

Hermione cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"I was kind of hoping that the two of you would get back together," Ginny said, sounding somewhat embarrassed.

"Why?"

"It's just that he's a better person when he's with you and I know that you still love each other."

"Ginny, I'm sorry, but I don't think that Ron and I will ever get back together."

Ginny looked down at the table. "I know. I was just hoping… Will you please forgive me for the way I've acted?"

Hermione smiled. "Of course! You're one of my best friends!" She reaches across the table and hugs Ginny.

"I see you two are getting along again," Luna said as she sat down at the table.

"Thankfully," Ginny replied.

Luna turns to Hermione. "Draco asked me to give this to you." She hands her a small envelope.

Hermione took the envelope from Luna and opened it carefully. She read once to herself before reading it aloud:

_Hermione,_

_I'm not giving up on us that easily. I know you still love me and I won't rest until I have you back in my arms. You are my forever. I am always yours._

"Does he seriously want you back?" Ginny asked after Hermione had finished reading.

"Apparently," Hermione replied.

"Well, I can't say that I'm surprised," Luna said cheerfully. "You were the best thing that ever happened to him."

"You're not going back to him, are you?" Ginny asked, concerned.

"I can't," Hermione whispered.

"Why not?" Luna replied.

Hermione looked up at her friends. "They'll kill him."


	16. Not Giving Up

Chapter Sixteen: Not Giving Up

Draco Malfoy had been nothing but miserable since Hermione broke up with him. It was getting to the point that his friends began to notice. Even if they were trying to avoid him after promising never to speak to him again. They blamed Hermione for everything.

Blaise Zambini entered the common room to find it empty, except for Draco. He was sitting on the couch, staring blankly into the red flames of the fire. "You've got to get over her, Draco."

He looked up at the sound of Blaise's voice, snapping back into reality. He shook his head and sighed. "Believe me. I've tried."

Blaise simply raised an eyebrow at Draco before sitting down next to him. "How recently?"

To his surprise, Draco laughed a little before he answered. "I gave up after the Dark Lord was defeated."

"Exactly!" Blaise exclaimed. "Don't you think you should try a little harder?"

Draco looked back into the flaming fire. "I don't think I can…"

"I don't know how to help you, either," Blaise sighed.

They shared a moment of silence; each of them staring into the fireplace. "I think my father had something to do with it," Draco said, suddenly.

"What makes you think that?"

Draco raised an eyebrow at his friend. "Blaise, this is my father we're talking about."

"I know! I know," he replied. "Why are you having such a hard time getting over her, anyways?"

Draco smiled, as if he was remembering something funny. "Hermione is the only person who has ever made me feel like someone actually cared about me."

Blaise laughed at his words. "Come on, that's not true-"

"Yes, it is!" Draco interrupted him, standing up. "Do you really think my father cares about me? Or Pansy? My aunt, Bellatrix? No. They only care about themselves."

* * *

There was a knock at the door. Ginny got up from her bed and crossed the dormitory to open it. A very aggravated-looking Harry stood there with his arms crossed over his chest. "What are you two doing? Ron and I have been waiting for ten minutes!"

Ginny's eyes widened. "Sorry, Harry! We lost track of time!"

Hermione sat cross legged on her bed. "Just give us another couple of minutes and we'll be right down."

Harry sighed. "all right, but you two better hurry. We're supposed to be meeting Neville and Luna in Hogsmeade!"

Ginny smiled up at her boyfriend. "Don't worry, Harry! We'll be right down." She kissed him on the cheek.

Harry blushed a little. "Okay, I'll see you in a bit." Ginny closed the door as he began to walk back down the stairs to the common room.

Ginny stood with her back against the door. "How long until you're ready?"

"Probably about five minutes," Hermione replied. "I still have to change and put my hair up, yet."

"I'm just going to go like this." Ginny motioned to the Gryffindor t-shirt and jeans she was wearing.

"Why don't you all go ahead and I'll meet you in the courtyard?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Hermione said with a wave of her hand. "I'll be right there."

"Okay," Ginny said as she opened the door and left the dormitory.

Hermione was just about to pass by the Great Hall when someone stepped out from around the corner. "Hello, Hermione." There was evident sadness in his voice.

"Malfoy," she replied simply as she walked past him.

"Back to calling each other by our last names, are we?" Draco asked.

Hermione stopped and turned to face him. "I guess so."

They stood there for a moment just staring at each other. Draco broke eye contact just long enough to say, "I miss you…"

"So, I've heard."

"Blaise keeps saying that I need to get over you."

"He's right."

Draco shortened the gap between them. "But I don't want to."

Hermione sighed and began to turn around to walk away. "Draco, I can't talk about this right now."

He followed her. "When can you talk about it?"

"I don't know." Hermione kept walking.

"Midnight? In the astronomy tower?"

"Maybe."

Draco grabbed her arm, forcing her to stop walking away from him. "Please?"

Hermione pulled her arm back and walked away, leaving him standing alone in the corridor.

She entered the courtyard to find Harry, Ron, and Ginny waiting for her. Ron is the first to notice her. "There you are, Hermione!"

"What took you so long?" Ginny asked her.

"Malfoy…" Hermione answered simply.

Harry rolled his eyes. "What did he want now?"

"He wants to meet up with me tonight so we can talk." Hermione shook her head subconsciously.

"Are you going to?" Ron asked her nervously.

"I don't know… What do you think I should do?"

"You should go." Hermione was surprised by Ginny's answer.

"You really think so?"

"Yeah," she said, "he needs to know that you two are over."

Harry spoke up. "What if he tries to pull something?"

"I can handle myself," Hermione assured him for what seemed like the hundredth time this year.

"Are you sure you'll be all right?" Ron asked her.

"Guys, this is Malfoy we're talking about."

"Exactly."

"He's probably just going to beg me to take him back," Hermione said exasperatedly.

"Guys, she'll be fine." Ginny was on Hermione's side of the argument. "I'll even go with her if that will make you feel better."

"No way!" Harry practically shouted.

"We're not letting _both_ of you go!" Ron agreed with him.

"Well, I'm certainly not taking you two!" Hermione said.

"Well you should at least take _someone_ with you."

"You know what?" Hermione was becoming frustrated with the situation. "I'm just not going to go at all."

"That works, too," Ron said thoughtfully.

* * *

There were fifteen minutes until midnight when Hermione put her book down. They had returned from Hogsmeade nearly two hours ago and she was looking for something to help her pass the time. "Are you coming?" She asked Ginny as she stood up from her bed.

"Where?" Ginny was utterly confused.

"I'm going to talk to Malfoy."

Ginny sprang up from her bed. "Of course, I'm coming!"

The two Gryffindor girls quietly left their dormitory and went down through the empty common room, passing through the portrait hole and into the corridor. They carefully made their way to the astronomy tower without being caught. Hermione opened the door and they entered the tower. "Malfoy?"

Draco stepped out of the shadows. "I didn't think you were going to come."

"I wasn't," Hermione replied.

He glanced over at Ginny. "You got your friends back, I see."

"No thanks to you, Malfoy." Ginny spat his name.

"Piss off, Weasley! This has nothing to do with you!"

"Don't you _dare_ talk to her like that!" Hermione scolded him.

"It's okay, Hermione. I'm going to wait outside." Ginny squeezed Hermione's arm reassuringly before leaving the tower.

Neither of them spoke again until Ginny was gone. "What did you want to talk to me about?" Hermione asked him. He stayed silent, nervously looking down at the floor. "Spit it out already!"

"Please, Hermione," Draco whispered. "Take me back."

"No.."

"Why not?" He took a few steps towards her. "Give me one good reason and I swear I'll leave you alone."

"I… I-I can't," she stammered.

"You can't what?" He furrowed his eyebrows with concern.

She couldn't look him in the eyes. "They'll kill you." Her words were a barely audible whisper. Hermione looked up at him before running out of the tower.

She pushed the door open and found Ginny sitting on the floor. "How did it go?"

"Um…" Hermione bit her lip. "I'm not really sure."

Ginny raised a ginger eyebrow at her. "You told him, didn't you?" Hermione nodded.


	17. Brokenhearted

**Okay, so I would just like to warn you all that you are going to hate this chapter. But don't worry. It gets better later on. Thanks for all the great reviews! :)**

Chapter Seventeen: Brokenhearted

Draco burst into the Slytherin common room. His anger was obvious on his face. He scanned the room for the snitch. No, not the little golden ball with wings. He was looking for the one who told his father about his relationship with Hermione. Pansy Parkinson.

He spotted her at last. She was sitting on the black leather couch, talking to Millicent Bulstrode. Draco stalked right up to Pansy. "What the bloody hell is your problem?!" Millicent, sensing Draco's anger, got up and left the common room, along with everyone else. They knew how Draco could get when he was angry.

Pansy simply looked at him, not moving from her seat at all. "I don't know what you're talking about, Draco."

"What?" Draco asked furiously. "You figured that you couldn't have me, no one could? Is that it?"

She tried to reason with him. "Draco-"

"Do you have any idea what you were doing when you went to my father?!"

His anger was beginning to scare her, but she refused to show it. "I knew that he would keep you away from that _mudblood_!"

"Don't you _dare_ call her that!" Draco shouted. His face grew red with rage.

Pansy ignored him. "What do you want from me, Draco?" She raised her eyebrows at him, almost daring him.

He took a threatening step closer to her. "I want you to stay out of my bloody business! Do you know what my father told Hermione? He told her that if she didn't leave me, he would kill me."

"How do you know?" Pansy scoffed. "Did she tell you?"

"I figured out the details on my own…"

Pansy stood up, not afraid to face him. "How do you know she was telling the truth?"

Draco glared down at her. "I would trust Hermione with my life."

Pansy's face softened, momentarily confusing Draco. "Draco, you have to believe me! I had no idea what your father was planning!"

"And why should I believe you?" Pansy looked down at the floor, staying silent. "Exactly." Draco turned to leave and go up to his dormitory.

Pansy grabbed his sleeve. "Please, Draco… Let me help you."

He pulled his arm away from her. "Why?"

"I just want you to be happy." It pained her to say those words, but she really did mean it. "Even if that mean you're not with me…"

He didn't look at her. "If you want to help, stop tattling on me to my father." With that, he walked away. Pansy sat back down on the couch and let silent tears roll down her cheeks.

* * *

"So, did you have a good time in Hogsmeade yesterday?" Ron asked Hermione. They were sitting at one of the many tables in the library. Hermione could tell that Ron was nervous about something. His hands looked sweaty and he tapped his foot excessively.

"Yes, I did, actually," she replied at last.

He smiled at her. "So did I… Um, Hermione, can I ask you something?"

Hermione smiled back at him. "Of course."

Ron bit his lip nervously and twiddled his thumbs. "I was, um, wondering if you, uh, wanted to get back together… with me?"

"Ron, I…" Hermione stopped short of an answer. _What should I do?_ She asked herself_. I still love Draco, but I know that I will never be able to be with him… I do love Ron, but how? As a friend? Or more?_ She sighed inwardly. _I have to move on._

"Hermione?"

She snapped out of her deep thoughts and smiled at him again. "Yes, Ron. I'd like that very much."

He raised an eyebrow at her in surprise. "Really?"

Hermione leaned in and gently pressed her lips to his. "Does that answer your question?"

A wide grin spread across Ron's face. He nodded vigorously. "Definitely."

After Hermione had finished her essay, she left the library and made her way back to the Gryffindor common room. As she turned around a corner, she almost walked straight into Draco.

He smiled at the sight of her. "Hello, Hermione!"

His evident happiness made her wary. "Malfoy…" She pushed her away around him, trying to avoid eye contact.

Draco grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to face him. "Hermione, I know what happened! I know what my father said to you."

Hermione jerked her hand away from the blonde-haired boy. "So?"

"I can stop him!" His smile never faltered. He took another step closer to her. "We can be together again."

"No, Malfoy."

He shook his head in confusion. "What do you mean no?" She remained silent. "Hermione?"

She took a deep breath, preparing herself for what she was about to say. Hermione looked into his silver-grey eyes. "I'm back with Ron."

An expression of hurt came over Draco's pale face. "What?"

"We're over, Malfoy. It's about time that you realized it." With that, Hermione walked away, leaving Draco alone in the middle of the corridor.

He backed up against the cold, stone wall and slid down until he was sitting on the floor. He leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. He would not let himself cry. But how could he not when his fragile heart was broken in two?


	18. Getting Over You

Chapter Eighteen: Getting Over You

"Are you ready for the interrogation?" Ron asked Hermione as they stood just outside the doors to the Great Hall.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Ron took her hand and the entered the Hall, making their way over to the Gryffindor table.

They took their seats across from Harry and Ginny, their friends staring intently at their clasped hands. "When did this happen?" Harry asked them.

"When did what happen?" Hermione countered.

Ginny couldn't help but smile. "You two!"

Ron sighed at his sister's exclamation. "Last night , after Hogsmeade."

"So," Harry started in disbelief, "you two are really back together again?"

"Yes, Harry!" Hermione said, annoyed.

"Sorry! It's just a difficult thing for my mind to grasp onto!"

"Well," Ginny said, "I think it's great that you two are back together again.":

Ron's face went almost as red as his hair. "Thanks, Ginny."

"You are very welcome, Ronald."

The four of them ate their breakfast, both couples holding hands under the table. Hermione was the first to finish and pulled out a book to read while Harry and Ron discussed the odds of the Chudley Cannons going to the Quidditch World Cup this year. She closed her book. "Ginny, can I talk to you about something?"

Ginny looked away from the boys' argument. "Sure! What's up?"

She looked over at the boys nervously. "Can we go somewhere else?"

It turns out Harry wasn't as oblivious to their conversation as Hermione thought. "What? You don't want us in on the conversation?"

Ginny simply stood up and said, "Let's go." Hermione followed her out of the Great Hall and down to the lake where they wouldn't be overheard. "What did you want to talk to me about, Hermione?"

Hermione bit her lip as she stared out at the lake. "Draco figured it out…"

Ginny was oblivious. "Figured what out?"

"The real reason I left him." Her voice was almost a whisper.

"Oh… What did he say about it?"

Hermione sat down on the green grass, her back against a rather large oak tree. "He said that he had a plan. That he could stop them… That we could be together again."

Ginny sat down next to her. "What did you say?"

"I told him that I was back with Ron."

"You don't want to be, though."

Hermione was taken aback by her friend's words. "What?"

"You're only with Ron because you are trying to get over Draco."

She sighed in defeat. "I wish I could say that wasn't true."

"Just don't hurt Ron," Ginny said. "That's all I ask."

"Believe me, that's the last thing I want to do."

"I know. Just be careful. Especially around Malfoy."

"I will."

* * *

Hermione was on her way to her last lesson of the day: Defense Against the Dark Arts. Her pace was faster than usual, seeing as she was running late for class. She felt something reach out and grab her arm. Before Hermione could react, she was pulled into an empty classroom.

"I need to talk to you." It was Draco Malfoy.

Hermione huffed in annoyance. "It couldn't have waited until after class?"

"I'm afraid not." His expression softened.

She sighed. "What do you want, Malfoy?"

"Don't call me that. You hate it when people call me that." She hated to admit that he was right.

"Get on with it already."

"Why did you leave?" Draco asked her. "I want the real reason this time."

Hermione rolled her eyes as she turned her head away from him. "I already told you!"

His voice grew quiet. "My father threatened to kill you, didn't he?"

"No!" She exclaimed. "That's not it at all!"

"Then what is it?" Draco took another step towards the Gryffindor. "Tell me, Hermione."

She bit her lip; she hating saying it out loud. "Your father said the remaining death eaters would kill you. He seemed genuinely worried about you."

Draco shot his signature smirk at her. "I highly doubt that."

"You weren't the one talking to him."

"I think I know my own father better that you do, Hermione."

Becoming even more annoyed with him, Hermione turned back to the door and reached out for the handle. Draco, however, was not done with her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him.

"Draco-" Her words were cut off my Draco's soft lips pressed against her own. She quickly pulled back, pushing him away from her. "No, Draco. I'm with Ron now."

"Do you honestly think I care?" Desperation was evident in his voice. "I love you, Hermione, and nothing is ever going to change that."

"Well, you're just going to get over it," Hermione said as she turned, once again, to the door.

"Nothing is going to happen to me," Draco pleaded with her.

She stopped, her hand resting on the door handle. "I can't take the risk." He could barely hear her words.

He felt tears swell up in his eyes, but refused to let them fall. "Hermione, please…"

"Good-bye, Draco." She pulled open the door and was gone.


	19. The Truth

**So sorry for the long wait! I've been really bust lately and haven't had time to type it up! Anyways, I hope you like it. :) I can't guarantee a date for the next chapter. :/**

Chapter Nineteen: The Truth

"Are you all right?"

The sound of Ron's voice brought Hermione back from her deep thoughts. They were the only ones in the Gryffindor common room because they had a free period at the time. "I'm fine, why?" She asked him.

Ron shifted in his seat next to her. "You just seem to be sort of out of it lately…"

Hermione hoped he hadn't noticed as her eyes widened, knowing exactly what he was talking about. "I have?"

"You're just… quieter than usual," he said. "You don't seem like yourself." He took her cold hand in his.

"Well, I feel fine," Hermione shrugged. "I'm just nervous for finals, that's all…"

Ron sighed in exasperation. "Finals are two months away! Something's bothering you, Hermione. What is it?"

His persistence was beginning to annoy her. "Nothing, Ron! I'm fine. I promise."

He squeezed her hand a little. "Then why don't I believe you?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Hermione asked him, trying to sound clueless. "I need to go to the library for a little while. I've got some research to do." She stood up from her spot on the maroon couch and kissed him on the cheek before leaving the common room through the portrait hole.

Hermione really just wanted to get away from him for a little while. The guilt she had felt from Draco's kiss was more evident than she originally thought. It was eating at her inside.

She entered the library and sat down at her usual table and began rereading her History of Magic textbook, only to be interrupted. "Granger," the boy said to her.

"Zambini," Hermione replied, not looking up from her book.

Blaise stood before somewhat awkwardly, as if this was the last thing he wanted to be doing. "Draco's been looking for you."

Hermione couldn't help but to feel her heart flutter at the sound of his name. "And you're telling me this why?"

The Slytherin let out a sigh, becoming annoyed with the situation. Gritting his teeth, he said, "Because he's my friend and he cares about you."

His words caused Hermione to look up from her book to raise a slender eyebrow at him. "Weren't you the one who was trying to help him get over me?"

Blaise shrugged in defeat. "There's no point in trying anymore." He exited the library without another word.

As he left, Ginny entered the library, fuming. She sat down across from Hermione. It was obvious that she had been crying. "Ginny, what's wrong?"

Ginny ran a hand through her long ginger hair. "Harry and I have been fighting again," she sighed.

Hermione looked at her, concerned. "What was it this time?"

"I don't even know anymore," she replied, "but I'm done. I'm done with all the fighting and all the yelling and everything!"

"You don't think the two of you will be able to work it out this time?"

"I don't know, Hermione… It's just been really stressful."

She smiled at her. "Don't worry about it, Ginny. I'm sure he'll come around eventually."

"Maybe," Ginny shrugged. "But enough about me, how are things with you and Ronald?"

Hermione chewed on the inside of her cheek. "Not as good as it could be…"

"What do you mean?"

She closed her eyes and sighed heavily. She leaned forward in her chair and whispered so that no one else could hear her. "Draco kissed me the other day."

Surprisingly, Ginny rolled her eyes and smirked a little bit. "And now you feel guilty?" She raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"Something like that…"

"Speaking of." Ginny motioned towards the entrance of the library where Draco stood. He spotted them and began to approach.

Draco completely ignored the fact that Ginny was sitting there, too. "Hermione, I need to talk to you."

Hermione looked back down at her book. "That's nice."

"Please?" He pleaded with her.

"Oh, go on, Hermione!" Ginny smiled. "He asked so nicely."

"Astronomy tower in ten minutes?" Draco asked.

Hermione sighed. "Okay." Draco's face lit up a little before he left the library to wait for her in the astronomy tower. "Ginny, I am going to kill you," she said after he had gone.

Ginny smiled and laughed as Hermione stood up to follow him. "Have fun!"

Hermione shook her head at Ginny as she left the library and walked through the corridors to the astronomy tower. She walked up the stairs and found Draco standing on the balcony. "What do you want, Malfoy?"

He turned around at the sound of her voice and approached her. He grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him. "You." Draco leaned down to kiss her soft lips longingly.

His kiss took Hermione by surprise. She tried to pull away and even beat on his chest in an attempt to get him to release her. She knew he wasn't going to let her go, so she let herself melt into him, returning the kiss with just as much passion and longing. Hermione truly did miss him, but she would never admit it out loud. _Just this once_, she told herself.

When they pulled apart for air, Draco smirked at her. "I knew you weren't over me."


	20. Together Again

Chapter Twenty: Together Again

Hermione Granger stormed into her dormitory, wiping away the few tears that ran from her eyes, and threw herself down on her bed. Ginny, sitting on her own bed, looked up from the book she was reading. "I hate you," Hermione said bluntly.

"What did I do?" The red-haired girl asked.

Hermione sat up to face her friend. "He kissed me again!"

Ginny simply smirked. "I thought he might."

"Ginny!"

"Well, it's not like you kissed him back, right?"

Hermione remained silent, nervously biting her lip. She looked away from Ginny's gaze guiltily. Ginny's eyes widened. "Hermione!"

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I just couldn't help it."

"Hermione, you can't be doing this to Ron!"

"I know and I feel absolutely horrible about it." Hermione put her head in her hands in frustration.

"You should feel horrible about it!" Ginny scolded her.

Hermione picked up her pillow and screamed into it to muffle the noise. When she put it back down, she said, "I don't know what to do!"

"Well," Ginny started, "you either need to end things with Ron or tell Draco to butt out."

"I know," Hermione sighed. "I just don't want to hurt either of them."

"You're going to have to…"

"What do you think I should do?"

"I think you should do whatever will make you happy," Ginny advised her.

Hermione looked up at her in realization. "I think I know what I'm going to do, Ginny." She got up from her bed and left the dormitory.

Hermione left Gryffindor Tower and practically ran all the way to the library where Draco had told her he would be. She found him in a hidden corner of the library, diligently working on an essay. She walked straight up to him. "I need to talk to you."

Draco smirked as he looked up from his essay. "Well, that's a first."

"Shut up. " She rolled her eyes at him. "Meet me in the astronomy tower in twenty minutes."

"I'll be there," he nodded.

Hermione walked away from him only to run into Harry. "There you are," he said to her. "I've been looking all over for you!"

"What for?" She asked him.

"Ron needs to talk to you about something. He wants you to meet him in the empty classroom on the third floor."

"Okay." She subtly glanced back at Draco's now-empty seat. "I'm busy at the moment. Can you tell him I'll be there in about an hour or so?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "I'll tell him."

"Thanks," she smiled at him before leaving the library and began to make her way towards the astronomy tower.

As she turned around the corner, only one turn away from the astronomy tower, Hermione ran straight into someone. "I'm sorry," she said, regaining her balance. "I didn't-"

She looked up to see none other than Ron Weasley. "Don't worry about it, Hermione. Where are you off to?"

"Um, the astronomy tower," she replied, hoping he couldn't sense her nervousness.

"Harry told me you were busy, but do you have some time to talk now instead?" Ron asked her.

"If it's quick, I suppose."

"Well, um, I don't really know how to say this…" He nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"Say what, Ron?"

"I can tell that you're not completely happy with me - don't deny it - and I don't think it's fair to you if you're not happy with me. So, I think it would be best if we broke up."

Hermione was taken aback. "Okay?"

"It's just that you haven't seemed truly happy since you broke up with Malfoy. As much as I hate to say it, if he makes you happy, then I'm okay with the two of you being together." Ron shoved his hands in his pockets awkwardly.

Hermione's entire face lit up. "Really, Ron?"

"Really." He tried to smile.

Hermione stepped forward and hugged him. "Thank you, Ron. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"You're welcome."

She smiled at him once more before turning around the corner and entering the astronomy tower. Draco stood on the balcony with his back towards her, gazing up at the full moon. Hermione approached him. "Draco?"

He turned around to face her with a smile. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry," she said. "I ran into Ron."

Draco looked away from her at the mention of Ron's name. "And what did he have to say?"

"He broke up with me," Hermione answered him quietly.

He looked back up at her in confusion. "He what?"

Hermione smiled and wrapped her arms around Draco's waist, pulling him closer to her. "Ron broke up with me."

"Really?"

She stood up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his. Draco slowly began to kiss her back, but it quickly deepened. Hermione slid her arms up to Draco's neck and began to run her slender fingers through his platinum blonde hair. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing his body against hers.

When they finally pulled apart, practically gasping for air, Hermione asked, "Does that answer your question?"

Draco smiled at her, happier than he had been in a very long time, and leaned in for another kiss.

**Okay, to tell you the truth, I have absolutely no idea where I'm going with this any more. My friend actually suggested that I should end it with the mysterious ticking noise from Potter Puppet Pals just because it would be funny. Anyway, if you have an idea of how it should end, just tell me in a review or PM me. Thanks in advance for the help!**


	21. Suspicions

Chapter Twenty-one: Suspicions

Hermione stared down at her partially-filled plate. So many things were on her mind that she wasn't even paying attention to the ongoing conversation amongst her friends. She was lost in her thoughts until the sound of Harry's voice brought her back to reality. "What do you think, Hermione?"

She looked up from her bronze plate. "I'm sorry, what?"

Ginny laughed a little from the seat next to Hermione. "Harry here thinks that Hagrid's got some skrewts again."

"I sure hope not," Ron said from across the table. "Those things are evil!"

"I haven't heard anything," Hermione replied. "But, then again, I haven't visited Hagrid in a while." She smiled sheepishly.

Hermione glanced across the room to the Slytherin table. Draco was looking right at her, a smirk barely noticeable on his lips. He winked at her before getting up from the table and leaving the Great Hall. She knew he wanted her to follow him.

Ron noticed her staring. "Hermione, what are you looking at?"

"Nothing," she replied quickly. "I was just thinking."

"Thinking about what?" Ginny asked her with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"My charms essay." Hermione shrugged. "I still haven't finished it."

"And you're going to go to the library right now to work on it?" Harry questioned her.

"How did you know?"

"Lucky guess."

Hermione smiled as she stood up from the table and said goodbye to her friends, leaving the Great Hall to meet Draco in the astronomy tower.

"I don't think she's really going to the library," Harry said once she had left.

Ginny looked up at him. "Why's that, Harry?"

"She was looking at Malfoy."

"How do you know?" Ron chimed in.

"Oh, come on," Harry said, somewhat annoyed. "I know I'm not the only one who noticed."

"Maybe not," Ginny replied, "but you're the only one making a big deal out of it."

"Yeah," Ron added. "I broke up with her because I knew she wanted to be with him and that she wouldn't be happy if she stayed with me. I'm okay with her being with Draco."

"How can you two be so accepting of this?!" Harry was becoming irritated with his friends. "It's _Malfoy_!"

"It shouldn't matter who she's with as long as she's happy," Ginny said, sensing Harry's growing anger at her and Ron.

"I don't get it!" His voice grew louder. "Earlier this year, you hated her for being with Malfoy." He spat out the name. "What happened?"

"I just wanted her to get back with Ron." Ginny shrugged as Ron nodded in agreement. "Why are you so against it anyways?"

"I'm just trying to make sure that nothing happens to her," Harry said.

"Nothing is going to happen to Hermione," Ginny assured him. "Draco really cares about her and would never hurt her because he knows what the consequences would be."

"How would you know?"

"I've talked to him before."

Harry sighed exasperatedly. "You know what? Never mind. I'm going to go look for her." With that, he got up from the Gryffindor table and left the Great Hall. He headed straight for the astronomy tower, knowing that Draco and Hermione have met there countless times before.

* * *

Draco and Hermione stood at the balcony of the astronomy tower, looking out over the lake and watching the giant squid as it swam. It was Draco who broke the peaceful silence. "I think Potter knows."

"What makes you think that?" Hermione asked, looking over at him.

I don't know," he replied. "I can just feel it."

Hermione turned to him and took his hands in hers. "I'm sure he'll be fine with it. Ron and Ginny are."

Draco raised a silver-blonde eyebrow at the Gryffindor. "Um, do you remember sixth year when he almost killed me?"

"That was an accident and you know it. He felt absolutely horrible afterwards."

He looked down at their joined hands. "If he does know, what's to stop him from telling the whole school again? I'm not going to lose you because of him."

"He wouldn't do that," Hermione assured him. "It's not like him."

Draco smiled at her. "You always see the good in people, don't you, Granger?"

She shrugged. "I try."

Draco chuckled and he leaned down to gently kiss her soft lips as he slid his arms around her waist. He rested his forehead on hers, still smiling.

Hermione pulled back from him, sensing something was wrong. She looked over towards the stairs and gasped. Harry was standing there, his wand out in front of

him. "Stupefy!"

**So, I finally figured out where I'm going with this story! Yay!**


	22. Safe and Sound

Chapter Twenty-two: Safe and Sound

"Stupefy!" The blast from Harry's wand set Draco flying through the air and into the stone wall of the astronomy tower. He hit the ground, lying there seemingly unconscious.

Hermione ran to Draco's side and pulled his limp body into her lap as she yelled. "Harry! What are you doing?!"

"Protecting you," the dark-haired boy replied as he approached them. "Now get away from him, Hermione!"

"No!" She cried out in protest. "Leave him alone."

Draco's pale grey eyes fluttered open as he groaned in pain. "Hermione…"

Harry stood over them. "Don't you dare speak to her, Malfoy!" He grabbed Hermione's arm, pulling her away from Draco, and forcing her to stand.

"Harry, stop!" She cried.

"This is for your own good, Hermione." He pushed her behind him so she wouldn't get in his way as he aimed his wand at the pained Slytherin boy. "Crucio!"

Draco screamed as he writhed in pain, his body seizing. "Harry, stop!" Hermione pleaded. "Stop it! Please!"

Harry put his wand down, releasing Draco from his torture. Hermione ran over to him and pulled him back into her arms as his body relaxed.

"He's only going to hurt you, Hermione," Harry chided. "Why can't you see that? He's a monster!"

Hermione blinked back her tears. She didn't understand how Harry, her best friend, could do something so horrible. "No, Harry," she spat at him. "You're the monster."

Anger rose within the spectacled boy. "How can you say that after all he's done to you?!"

"He's a better person than you will ever be," she cried.

"Is that so?" Harry took a threatening step forward as he raised his wand.

Hermione felt Draco shift beneath her. He quickly and unnoticeably pulled Hermione's wand from her pocket. Draco rolled over. "Stupefy!" The spell hit Harry square in the chest, sending him backwards down the stairs.

Draco struggled to stand up in his pain and he took Hermione's hand, helping her to her feet. "Come on," he said. "Let's go." They ran down the stairs, stepping over an unconscious Harry Potter on their way out of the tower.

Worried that Harry might wake up and come after them, Draco and Hermione ran through the corridors, hand in hand, searching for a place to hide. Hermione kept glancing over her shoulder in fear as Draco wove around the other students in the halls. He knew exactly where he would take her; the only place in this school that she would be safe.

Draco lead Hermione up the stairs to the seventh floor corridor just as the door of the Room of Requirement began to appear in front of them. He pushed the door open and pulled her inside, locking the door behind them before collapsing to the floor, out of breath.

Hermione sat down next to him and leaned her head against the cold stone wall, breathing heavily. Draco took her hand again. "Are you all right?" He asked her.

She nodded. "I'm fine… What about you?"

"Still a bit twitchy," he chuckled, as if the affects of the Cruciatus Curse were some sort of joke. "But I'll be fine."

Hermione felt the sting of hot tears in her eyes once again. "Draco, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

Draco wiped a tear from her pale cheek. "How is this your fault?"

She looked away from him. "He probably followed me again. I should have been more careful."

"Hermione, look at me." He put his hand under her chin and turned her head to face him. "It's not your fault. He's just being an arse about it, that's all."

"It's not like him to be doing these things." Her voice was a quiet whisper.

"has he been doing anything else like this?" Draco asked.

She nodded. "He and Ginny fought so much that she broke up with him."

"Is that all?"

"That's all I can think of at the moment," Hermione answered him. "Draco, I'm so scared." Tear continued to fall from her deep brown eyes.

"Don't be," he said. "I'm right here."

"What if he tries to hurt you again?"

Draco sighed heavily as he pulled the Gryffindor girl into his arms. "I won't ever let that happen."

Hermione looked up at him. "Promise?"

He kissed her auburn hair. "I promise."

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too. Forever."


	23. Theory

Chapter Twenty-three: Theory

Hermione slammed the door behind her as she entered the dormitory she shared with Ginny. "What is wrong with Harry?!" She was so angry with the spectacled boy that she was practically screaming.

Ginny sat up on her bed, pushing her homework to the side. She looked at her friend with a quizzical expression on her face. "What do you mean, Hermione?"

The bushy-haired girl began to pace across the room. "He attacked Draco! He used the Cruciatus curse on him!" She could feel the sting of hot tears in her eyes, but refused to let any fall.

"What?! Is he all right?" Ginny stood up in shock. "What has gotten into that boy?!" She was just as furious as Hermione was.

"I don't know!" Hermione sighed as she sat down on the edge of her bed, an orange ball of fur making its bed in her lap. Crookshanks purred as she lightly stroked his fur. "I'm so scared," she whispered.

Ginny moved from her bed to Hermione's, sitting next to her friend and pulling her into a hug, trying to comfort her. She sighed as she said, "I think you should go to Professor McGonagall about it."

Hermione pulled away from her. "Do you really think she will be able to help? This is _Harry Potter_ we're talking about…"

"She has to protect her students, doesn't she?"

She looked down at the floor. "Yes."

"Hermione, she can help," Ginny replied.

The conflicted young Gryffindor girl let out a sigh of defeat. "I hope so…" Just as the words left her mouth, a tawny owl flew in through the window, dropping a letter on Hermione's lap.

She gently opened the white envelope and unfolded the parchment that was inside. There were only a few simple sentences scrawled on the parchment:

Meet me at midnight?

You are my forever. I am always yours.

Ginny looked at her friend with a quizzical expression on her face. "What is it?"

"Draco wants to see me in an hour," Hermione replied. "Ill ask him what he thinks about talking to Professor McGonagall then."

"That sounds good," the red haired girl agreed.

Almost an hour later, after Ginny had gone to sleep, Hermione crept out of her dormitory and made her way down the staircase to the Gryffindor common room. She entered the room, but stopped when she saw a tuft of black hair sticking up over the back of the crimson couch.

Hermione carefully tip-toed around to the front of the couch to find Harry sleeping peacefully. She didn't know why he was there, but she could take a guess.

She made her way over to the portrait hole as quietly as she possibly could and opened the door, relieved that it hadn't squeaked. Hermione snuck out of the common room and quickly made her way to the seventh floor corridor..

The massive door of the Room of Requirement appeared before her. She reached for the heavy brass handle and pulled the door open. She walked in, softly closing the door behind her.

Draco stood with his back to her as he watched the mirror in front of him. He turned as she entered and quickly made his way over the girl, tightly embracing her in his arms. "Where were you? I was beginning to worry!"

"Sorry," Hermione said, breathing in his familiar scent. "Harry was asleep in the common room."

He pulled away to look at her. "You got past without waking him?"

"Thankfully," she sighed. Hermione thought back on her previous conversation with Ginny. "I think we should tell Professor McGonagall…"

Draco looked at her, seemingly confused. "About what?"

"What Harry did to you, of course."

"No!" He immediately protested. "We can't!"

Hermione took a step away from the blonde-haired boy. "Why not? I'm not going to let him hurt you again."

Draco put his hands on her shoulders. "Hermione, I can handle this."

She looked away from him, not believing what she was hearing. "Draco, please."

He took her chin and gently turned her head to face him. He stared into her deep brown eyes. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do."

"I can handle this," he repeated to her as his arms dropped back down to his sides..

"Will you at least tell me why we can't go to McGonagall?" Hermione asked.

Draco hesitated. "I think Harry has been bewitched…"

She raised a slender brow at the Slytherin. "What makes you say that?"

"It just doesn't make sense that Ron and Ginny are so accepting of our relationship, but Harry isn't."

Hermione shook her head, still not believing what Draco was telling her. "So, you think he's been bewitched?"

Draco stuffed his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "It's the only thing I could come up with that made any sense."

"But who would want to bewitch Harry?"

"My father," Draco answered without any hesitation. "He doesn't want you and I to be together."

Hermione looked down at the grey stone floor and whispered, "Would he really go that far?"

"Hermione, he threatened to kill me!"

She shook her head. "I know, I know… But I still think we should go to McGonagall."

"Not yet," Draco replied. "We need more evidence first."

"Draco-"

"Trust me."

"I do trust you."


	24. Confirmed

**Sorry it's been so long since I last updated! I've been busy studying for my AP Bio test and now that it's over, I should have more time to write! Yay! At least until I have to start studying for the ACT... Anyways, I wanted to thank you all for your wonderful reviews. I honestly never thought people would like this as much as they do! It really does mean a lot to me. I am also starting to write a Doctor Who fic, so stay tuned for that. My friends and I have just started watching the 9th Doctor and It's amazing! So, enough of my rambling...**

Chapter Twenty-four: Confirmed

Hermione had fallen asleep in front of the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room while reading _Hogwarts, A History_ for the millionth time. The sound of heavy footsteps coming down the stairs from the boys' dormitory woke her. She sat up slightly, not wanting him to see her.

The glowing flames of the fireplace cast shadows on the walls as the boy's silhouetted figure crossed the common room. The glint of the fire in the boy's glasses helped her to identify him: Harry Potter.

Hermione sat up straight, causing her friend to stop and look at her. His eyes were glazed over, almost as if he wasn't looking at her, but _through_ her. He slowly turned his head back towards the portrait hole and left Gryffindor Tower.

She knew that Harry wouldn't have any reason to be leaving this late at night. Especially without telling her or Ron what he was doing. Hermione stood up from the couch and quietly made her way over to the portrait hole. She left Gryffindor Tower and discreetly followed after Harry.

As they continued to go up, floor by floor, traveling from corridor to corridor, Hermione realized where Harry was headed. He opened the door that led up to the astronomy tower and entered. She waited a moment before following him.

Hermione did not go up the stairs, but stayed beneath, hoping no one would find her there. She looked up to see Harry standing at the top of the stairs as another figure came into view. "It's about time you got here, boy!" She instantly recognized the harsh voice of Lucius Malfoy.

"My apologies, master," Harry replied. Hermione gazed upon her friend in shock as he knelt down in front of the former death eater and bowed his head.

Lucius flipped his platinum blonde hair over his shoulder. "You are pathetic, boy!" He spit his words like poison.

"Yes, master."

The man stuck his pale nose up in the air. "What information have you brought me?"

Harry did not look up when he spoke. "Your son is still with the mudblood, master."

"How dare he?!" Lucius spun around on his heel, turning his back on Harry. "He should know better by now!"

Harry blinked and shook his head as he looked up. "Mr. Malfoy? What are you-"

Lucius spun back around, pulling out his wand. "Imperio!" Harry's eyes glazed over once more. "Do whatever you must to keep the mudblood away from my son. Kill her if you have to."

"Yes, master," Harry replied monotonously.

Lucius turned to leave with a wave of his hand and went down the stairs, exiting the astronomy tower. Harry followed shortly after him, not noticing Hermione as she left her hiding place.

She, too, exited the astronomy tower, following closely behind Harry as he made his way back to Gryffindor Tower. He said the password and the Fat Lady opened the door. They both climbed through the portrait hole, Harry still not noticing her. Hermione separated from him as he went up to his dormitory.

Hermione still could not believe what she had just witnessed. Draco was right! His father had bewitched Harry. She had to warn him. Hermione glanced over towards the table in the corner of the common room and was surprised to see Hedwig sitting upon it.

Without a second thought, Hermione went over to the table and wrote a quick note. She gave it to the snowy owl saying, "Take this to Draco, please." With that, Hedwig flew out the window.

Hermione, once again, left Gryffindor Tower and quickly made her way to the seventh floor corridor. She passed in front of the wall three times before the entrance to the Room of Requirement appeared before her. She grasped the heavy brass handle and pulled the door open before quickly stepping inside and closing the door behind her. Draco had not yet arrived.

Hermione paced the empty room, impatiently waiting for Draco. She looked up from the floor as the door slowly opened and he finally stepped inside. "Hermione?" He asked as he rushed over to her. "What's wrong?"

"You were right!" She replied, a touch of fear evident in her eyes. "Your father has bewitched Harry."

Draco looked into her deep brown eyes. "How can you be sure?"

"I saw it!" Hermione exclaimed. "I followed Harry to the astronomy tower and your father was there."

Draco's body stiffened at her words. "What did he say?" Hermione nervously bit her lip. "Hermione?"

She looked away from him. "He told Harry to kill me if he has to." Draco's eyes widened, but before he could respond, she continued. "Draco, we need to go to Professor McGonagall! She can help us!"

"But then he'll know that we know!" Hermione could practically hear the fear in his voice.

"Does it matter?" She asked him.

"If he knows we're onto him, he'll kill you." Draco could not make himself look at her. The thought of losing her was too much.

Hermione took a step towards the boy and his hand. "Then what should we do?"

He continued to stare at the floor. "We watch our backs and make sure Harry doesn't try to kill you any time soon."

Hermione could believe what she was hearing. "We're going to hide?"

"For now," Draco answered, slowly meeting her gaze. "It's the only way to keep you safe."

"I can take care of myself," Hermione smirked.

"I know you can." Draco pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her slender figure, and kissed her forehead. "We'll find a way out of this."


	25. Love and Loss

**Sorry it's been so long! I've been busy and finals are coming up. Anyways, I'm thinking maybe two more chapters after this and I'm done! Yay! I've been working on this since last June! So, here is the next chapter.**

Chapter Twenty-five: Love and Loss

Professor Horace Slughorn was, once again, droning on and on about nothing in particular during his potions lesson with the Gryffindors and Slytherins. "You must crush the root with the blade of the knife and-"

Headmistress Minerva McGonagall entered the room, interrupting the lesson. "Excuse me, professor, but may I see Mr. Malfoy please?"

"Why, of course!" Slughorn replied cheerfully. "Go on, my boy!"

Draco stood up from his seat, grabbing his book. He glanced over at Hermione as she gave him a quizzical look. He shrugged subtly as he left the room with the headmistress.

Class finished and Draco still hadn't returned. Hermione made her way into the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Ginny. Just as she sat down, an owl dropped a letter onto the plate in front of her. She took it in her hands, opening it, and began to read. Her brows furrowed as she read the familiar handwriting.

Ginny looked over at her friend. "What is it, Hermione?"

"Something's wrong," Hermione replied, not looking up from the yellowed parchment.

"What do you mean, something's wrong?" Ron asked as he sat down across from the girls.

"Draco wants to meet," she answered him. "We never meet so early in the day."

"Do you think it's a trick?" Ginny questioned. "What if it's from Harry?"

"No, It's definitely from Draco."

"You should go to him." Hermione looked up from the letter at Ron's words. She smiled at him as she stood up and left the Great Hall, quickly making her way to the seventh floor corridor.

She passed in front of the wall three times before the door of the Room of Requirement appeared before her. She grasped the brass handle and pulled open the heavy door. Hermione closed it behind her as she entered.

Draco was sitting on the floor, sobbing quietly. Hermione went over to his side and sat down next to him. "Draco? Draco, what's wrong?"

Draco refused to look at her. "He-he's dead."

Hermione took the boy's cold, pale hand. "Who's dead?"

"My father."

Hermione sighed as she took him into her arms, pulling him close to her. "Oh, Draco, I'm so sorry."

"I don't even know if I should be happy or sad," he said to her. "It's not like he really cared for me."

"I'm sure he did," Hermione assured him. "He probably just didn't know how to show it."

Her words caused Draco to smile a little. "You always see the good in people, don't you?"

"I try," Hermione smirked.

A moment of silence passed between them. Draco sat up. "McGonagall said it was a heart attack," he said.

"And you don't believe her?" She asked him.

He sighed. "I don't know what to believe anymore."

She took his hand again. "Have you spoken to your mum yet?"

"No, but I'm going home tomorrow…"

"Good," Hermione replied. "You need to be with her."

Draco let go of her hand to put his arm around her shoulders. "I don't want to leave you alone with Harry."

"I'll be fine," she assured him. "Go be with your mum. She needs you more than I do."

"Are you sure you'll be all right?"

"I know I will," Hermione replied. "I've got Ginny on my side."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Just be careful, okay?"

"I will," she laid her head on his shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you, too."


	26. Forgive and Forget

**Oh my gosh, I am soooo sorry for not updating this sooner! I just haven't had the motivation to type it up for some reason. And it's a short chapter on top of that! I'm really really sorry, guys. And more bad/good news! I only have one more chapter after this and I'm done! Thanks for all of the great reviews! I love you all!**

Chapter Twenty-six: Forgive and Forget

Hermione was sitting on the scarlet couch in the Gryffindor common room, Ginny sitting by her side. The know-it-all was staring blankly into the glowing embers of the fireplace. "Hermione," Ginny said, "are you all right? You've been very quiet all day."

Hermione shook her head, rubbing her forehead. "Sorry, Gin," she replied. "I'm just worried about Draco…"

The red-haired girl looked at her friend in confusion. "What's wrong now? Harry didn't do something to him, did he?"

No, that's not it." Hermione shook her head. "His father died of a heart attack the other day. He went home to be with his mother."

"That's awful!" Ginny replied. "But I can't help but think he deserved it after what he did to you."

"I can't say I'm not relieved." Hermione sighed.

"Relieved about what?" Both girls jumped in surprise at the intrusion only to glare at Harry Potter as he pulled a chair in front of the couch so that it faced them.

"Get away from us, Harry!" Ginny exclaimed as the boy sat down across from them.

"Ginny, just let me-"

"Go!"

"I came over here to apologize!" Harry practically yelled at the two girls as they looked at him in startled confusion. He turned to Hermione first. "Hermione, I am so sorry for all of the things that I've done to you over the past few months. Mr. Malfoy was using the Imperious Curse on me and, for some reason, I couldn't fight it. I never meant to hurt you or Draco. If you want to be with him, that's perfectly fine with me. I won't try to stop you."

"I know, Harry." Hermione smiled at her friend. "I saw what he did to you."

"So you'll forgive me?" Harry asked with pleading green eyes.

"Of course I will!" She hugged him tightly, glad to finally have her friend back. Glancing over at Ginny, Hermione stood up. "I just remembered that I have to go to the library. I, uh, left my quill there." She quickly hurried out of the common room.

When Hermione was gone, Ginny stood, trying to leave as well. However, Harry grabbed her arm, pulling her back to face him. "Ginny, just listen to me, please?"

Ginny shook his hand off her arm and looked away from him. "Fine."

"I didn't mean anything I said to you," Harry admitted. "It wasn't even me! It was the curse. You know that I would never say any of those things to you. Ginny, I am so sorry for putting you through this. I love you and I never want to hurt you like this ever again."

Ginny could feel the sting of hot tears in her eyes. She desperately tried to hold them back, to not let Harry see, but it was no use. Harry pulled her into his arms without her protests. "I'm so sorry, Ginny," he said once more.

She closed her eyes, letting the tears fall freely now. "I love you, Harry."

Later that evening, after everyone in Gryffindor Tower had gone to sleep, Hermione crept down to the common room and sat down in front of the fireplace just as Draco's face appeared in the embers. "How are you?" She asked him.

"Fine, I suppose." He seemed distant, like his mind was somewhere else entirely. "Mum's a mess… How are things at school?"

"Things are going fairly well." Hermione replied. "Harry apologized today. The effects of the curse must have worn off when your father…"

"Probably," Draco nodded solemnly. He turned his focus back to her. "Are you sure you're all right there by yourself?"

"Yes, Draco," she assured him. "I'm fine."

He sighed heavily, looking away. "I just hate leaving you there all alone…"

"I'm not alone," Hermione replied. "I have all of my friends."

"I know. I just can't help worrying…" Draco looked back up at her. "The funeral is tomorrow. I should be back at school in a couple of days."

"Take all of the time you need," Hermione smiled reassuringly, causing him to smile back at her.

"I love you, Hermione."

"I love you, too."


	27. Together

Chapter Twenty-seven: Together

It was midnight when Hermione had made her way down to the common room. She sat down in front of the fireplace just as Draco's face appeared in the glowing flames. He looked sad and tired; it had been a long day for him.

Hermione shifted so she could sit cross-legged. "So, how was the funeral?" She asked the boy.

"Fine, I suppose," Draco sighed heavily. "There were not many people there; not that I'm surprised."

She looked down at her hands in her lap and spoke softly. "I wish I could have been there with you…"

"Don't you dare say that!" Draco snapped at her. "Do you have any idea how many dark wizards were there? They would have killed you!"

"I don't care!" Hermione retorted. She took a deep breath. "I wasn't there for you when you needed me and I feel awful for it."

Draco closed his grey eyes with a sigh. "Hermione, I asked you to stay behind…"

"That still doesn't make me feel any better about it," she replied.

"I'm sorry," he looked away from her, wishing that he could be there to take her in his arms and comfort her. "I just wanted to keep you safe."

Hermione began to play with a strand of her hair and whispered, "I miss you…"

"I know. I miss you, too," Draco said, earnestly. "But I'll be back to school in a few days. I promise."

She nodded, still looking away from him. "I know…"

Draco could tell that something was wrong; she was never this unfocused. "Are you okay, Hermione?"

She couldn't tell him the truth. She felt guilty for wanting him to come back to school so badly. His father had just died and she knew that he needed to be with his mother, but she really did miss him. "I'm just stressed about finals," she lied. "That's all."

Her response resulted in a small chuckle from Draco. "Don't be," he said. "You'll do perfectly fine just like you always do."

"At least someone has faith in me." Hermione finally looked up at him.

"Hermione, I'll always have faith in you," he smiled at her sadly.

She smiled back at him. "Thank you, Draco." Hermione looked up at the clock on the wall. "I have to go," she said. "I don't want to keep Ginny from her sleep for much longer."

"Okay," Draco replied. "Tell her I said good night."

Hermione managed a small laugh. "I will… I love you."

"I love you, too," he said. "Night, Hermione."

"Good night, Draco."

Draco face faded away into the flames of the fire and Hermione stood to make her way back up to her dormitory. She entered the room to find Ginny, barely awake, attempting to work on her herbology essay. Hermione went over to her own bed and laid down on it. "Draco says good night," she told her friend.

"I don't care," Ginny groaned as she rolled over and pushed her homework off her bed. "I just want to go to sleep."

Hermione laughed at her friend's tiredness. "You can't possibly be _that_ tired."

"Yes!" Ginny pulled the covers over her head. "And I'm done listening to whatever you have to say about you and your boyfriend."

"Fine!" Hermione crawled under the covers of her own bed as well. "Go to bed already!"

Ginny sat up abruptly. "When is Draco coming back, anyways?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ginny's words. "In a few days. His mum needs him right now."

"I know what you're thinking." Ginny hugged her knees in front of her. "He's fine, Hermione."

"I just wish I could be there with him," Hermione replied as she stared up at the blank ceiling.

"Hermione, he just wanted to keep you safe."

"I know…"

The next morning, Ginny and Hermione made their way down to the Great Hall, which was packed as usual. They spotted Harry and Ron sitting at the Gryffindor table and joined them. "Good morning, ladies," Ron said to them as they sat down across from them.

"Good morning," the girls replied in unison.

"So, Hermione," Harry said with a smile, "have you talked to Draco recently?"

She nodded. "I just talked to him last night."

Harry took a bite of his toast. "And he didn't say anything to you?"

"Harry!" Ginny scolded him.

"Say anything about what?" Hermione asked, utterly confused.

Harry shrugged and continued to eat his breakfast. "Oh, nothing…"

"Harry James Potter," Hermione said sternly. "You tell me right this instant!"

"Sorry, Hermione," he smiled. "I can't do that."

Ron and Ginny face palmed at the same time. "Harry, you're a complete idiot," Ginny told him. Harry childishly stuck his tongue out at her.

Hermione was sick of all the secrecy. "Will someone please tell me what's going on here?!"

"Hermione!"

Hermione turned towards the direction from which the voice had come from, along with practically everyone else in the school. She found it easily. Draco was standing in the doorway of the Great Hall with a huge smile on his face. Hermione was shocked, happy, overjoyed. She couldn't pick a word to describe her feelings in that moment.

Hermione felt the sting of tears of pure happiness form in her eyes as she stood from the Gryffindor table and ran over to Draco with a smile on her face. She leaped into his arms and clung to him as he spun her around. Both of their smiles widened as he set her feet back firmly on the ground.

They kept their arms around each other as Hermione asked, "What on earth are you doing here? You said you wouldn't be back for a few days."

"I wanted to surprise you," he laughed as he held her close to him. "And show my girlfriend off to the entire school."

Hermione laughed as Draco leaned in to kiss her in front of the whole school. The Slytherins turned their head away in disgust. The Ravenclaws watched on, thoroughly confused. The Hufflepuffs smiled. The Gryffindors also wore expressions of confusion on their faces; except for Hermione's friends, they all cheered.

Draco pulled away, resting his forehead on hers with a smile. "I love you, Hermione Granger."

"I love you, too, Draco." Hermione smiled, happier than she's been in a long time. "You are my forever."

Draco pulled her closer to him. "And you're mine."

The End

* * *

**Oh my gosh, I can't believe I'm actually done with this. What am I going to do with my life now? Anyways, I just wanted to thank you all for sticking with this story until the end. I would also like to apologize for my excessive use of cliffhangers. It's just so hard _not_ to use them! I haven't decided yet, but I might write an epilogue that takes place after they graduate from Hogwarts. It would be short, but, hey, it's something. Thanks again! I love you guys! Stay awesome.**

**-Redvines1595**


End file.
